Are You My Sungie ?
by My.aN CloudS
Summary: /UPDATE CHAPTER 6/ Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Story! SemeTeuk, SungUke
1. Am I Love Him?

Are You My Sungie?

.

.

Chapter 1 – Am I Love Him?

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Yesung (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship slight Humor

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik E.L.F, Yesung milik E.L.F. Tapi cerita ini milik Myn looh!

...

Summary : Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Stories! Teuk : Seme, Sung : Uke/ RnR Please. *Bow*

...

Warning ! : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**ARE YOU MY SUNGIE?**

.

.

"Hyungiee?!" Namja kecil berwajah manis terlihat tengah sibuk memanggil namja lain yang tengah serius dengan bukunya. Tanpa mengenal kata menyerah, ia terus memanggil–manggil namja itu sambil sesekali menarik ujung kaos yang dipakai namja itu.

"JUNGSOO HYUUUUUUNG!" Akhirnya namja yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah kesal. Terlihat dari sepasang mata tajam yang memandang namja kecil itu, lalu hidung mancungnya yang kembang–kempis menahan marah. Jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau namja kecil nan manis ini adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Astaga! Ada apa Sungie–ah? Kau tidak lihat hyung sedang sibuk? Hyung ini harus belajar buat ujian nanti." Omel sang hyung yang ternyata bernama Jungsoo itu.

Yesung –namja kecil berwajah manis– mengembungkan pipi chubbynya, "Hyung belajar terus, Sungie kesel tau."

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Hyung nemenin Sungie main." Ujar Yesung polos. Dengan wajah innocent nan polosnya. Tak sadar bahwa Jungsoo yang berada didepannya telah menahan amarah ingin memakan namja kecil nan innocent ini.

"Hyung sibuk, lain kali saja ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaan yang semula ia acuhkan. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah memerah, dan mata berkaca–kaca.

O ow, kalian tau ini pertanda apa?

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tangisan Yesung pun pecah, seiring dengan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Jungsoo? Yesung? Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" Seorang ahjumma cantik bertanya dengan wajah kesal bermandi masker. Menambah kesan menyeramkan yang menjadi–jadi diwajahnya ini.

"A–Anou.."

Ahjumma itu melempar pandangannya pada Yesung, "Jungsoo! Kenapa Yesung menangis?" Tanyanya. "Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong kesini? Lalu menemukan anaknya meraung–raung? Hhh, umma tak habis pikir denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Itu eomma, eung Jungsoo–"

"Hueee, Heechul ahjummaaa! Jungsoo hyung ngga mau nemenin Sungie main." Dengan seenak jidat, Yesung berlari memeluk kaki Heechul seraya terus menangis meraung–raung.

"Marahin Jungsoo hyung ahjumma!"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya heran, dengan pelan ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Yesung yang bergelayut dikakinya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh protes.

"Eomma–" Jungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes ketika ia melihat deathglare mematikan dari Heechul.

"Hiks.."

"Sekarang ajak Yesung bermain! Eomma ngga mau denger Yesung nangis lagi arrachi?!" Jungsoo mengangguk kaku merespon ucapan Heechul. "Anak pintar, sekarang eomma mau shopping bareng ahjumma tetangga dulu ne? Pay pay." Dengan anggunnya Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Jungsoo dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Berbeda dengan Jungsoo, kini Yesung malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menghapus air mata yang merembet dipipinya.

Omooo, bocah manis yang licik. -"

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

**PLUK..**

4 sudut siku–siku membentuk perempatan didahi Jungsoo, ia sudah cukup kesal menghadapi dongsaeng kecilnya yang menyebalkan. Tapi ia akui ia tidak bisa marah pada namja manis ini, karena meskipun mereka hanya tetangga, tapi Jungsoo telah menganggap Yesung sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri –selain itu, Heechul pun telah mengancamnya–.

"Sungie–ya, berhenti menimpuki hyung dengan bantal."

Kini ia dan Yesung telah berada didalam kamarnya, alasannya simple saja. Tangisan Yesung telah menggemparkan tetangga sebelah yang menyangka bahwa tangisan heboh nan hebat itu adalah gempa bumi. Dan Jungsoo pikir, Yesung tidak akan begitu mengganggunya didalam kamar. Karena dikamarnya cukup banyak mainan yang Yesung biasa gunakan, jadi siapa tau Yesung tidak akan mengganggunya. Tapi ternyata ia salah besar, Yesung malah semakin mengganggunya. -"

"Tapi ini asik hyung." Sahutnya polos.

**TOWWEEEEENG.**

Jungsoo yang awalnya berusaha mengabaikan namja kecil ajaib itu kini bersweatdrop ria begitu ia mendengar jawaban ajaib yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung.

Sudahlah, abaikan saja dia Jungsoo–ah.

"Sungie.." Panggil Jungsoo pada namja kecil berwajah manis itu. "Ne hyung?"

"Ambilkan hyung air es ne? Hyung haus." Jungsoo tersenyum melihat Yesung yang mengangguk sembari tersenyum ceria."Araseo, hyung tunggu Sungie ne?" Ujar Yesung sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar Jungsoo.

Akhirnya, Jungsoo terbebas dari namja kecil ajaib itu.

Baru saja Jungsoo terlarut dalam bukunya, tiba–tiba suara cempreng yang berasal dari luar rumahnya kembali menggemparkannya.

"JUNGSOO HYUUUUUNG!"

Oh my god! Yesung telah ia tangani, kini datang lagi namja kecil yang tak kalah rese dari Yesung.

Dengan langkah berat, Jungsoo berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Dan ia mendapati namja kecil berwajah imut tengah melambai–lambaikan tangannya diluar pagar dengan ekspresi wajah ceria.

"Hyung sibuk Hae–ah! Main saja sama Hyukkie!" Seru Jungsoo.

"Hyukkie ngga ada dirumah, Yesungie hyung juga ngga ada. Makanya Hae kesini, boleh kaaan?"

Saat Jungsoo akan merespon kembali ucapan Donghae, tiba–tiba ia merasakan tubuh kecil menabrak kakinya hingga ia oleng.

**BRUKKK.**

Ternyata Jungsoo ditabrak oleh namja kecil nan manis nan ajaib yang tiba–tiba datang seenak jidatnya.

"Hae–ah, Yesungie disini! Ayo masuk! Kita main bersama Jungsoo hyung!" Ajak Yesung sambil berlari membukakan pintu gerbang kediaman Park.

Jungsoo berjalan tertatih–tatih kearah gerbang, lebih tepatnya kearah dua namja kecil yang masih asik berbincang digerbang rumahnya. "Hei kalian–"

"Ayo Hae masuk! Jungsoo hyung udah nungguin!"

**TOWEEEEENG!**

Sungguh, Jungsoo sudah ingin mencincang tubuh namja kecil bernama Yesung ini. Sudah seenak jidat mengganggunya, menubruknya hingga jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit, dan sekarang namja kecil ini malah memotong ucapannya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sungie hyung aja yang main kerumah Hae, disini ngga enak." Ujarnya sembari menarik lengan Yesung. "Yuk hyung!"

BAGUUUUUS!

Jungsoo tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Donghae, ia sungguh harus berterimakasih pada bocah ikan dihadapannya. Dengan begitu, kegiatan belajarnya tidak akan terganggu lagi, dan nilainya akan membaik. Tapi.. Mimpi dan fantasi indah Jungsoo pun hancur berkeping–keping begitu mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir manis Yesung.

"Ngga ah, Hae–ah. Sungie mau disini, nemenin Jungsoo hyung."

Dan mimpi indahnya yang sudah hancur pun tergantikan oleh mimpi dan fantasi buruk begitu mendengar respon Donghae, "Yaudah deh, Hae kan anak baik. Jadi Hae juga mau nemenin Jungsoo hyung."

**JLGEEEEER!**

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!" Jerit Jungsoo frustasi.

"Tuh kan Hae! Baru aja Hae bilang kita mau pergi, Jungsoo hyung udah ngamuk. Makanya, kita disini aja ne Hae!"

"Ne hyung."

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

"Hhhh~"

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya penuh kelegaan. Pasalnya, ia telah berjam–jam menemani kedua bocah berisik itu bermain. Dan akhirnya kedua bocah itu terkapar disofa dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh kecil keduanya.

"Akhirnya kalian tidur juga, dan sekarang hyung bisa belajar dengan tenang." Ujar Jungsoo sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Yesung dan Donghae, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kecil mereka.

Saat Jungsoo akan beranjak dari kegiatannya, tiba–tiba ia tertarik untuk kembali memandangi wajah manis kedua bocah itu. "Haish, kalian itu manis. Tapi menyebalkan." Lirihnya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, dibelainya pipi gembul Yesung dan Donghae bergantian. "Hnghhh.." Yesung menggeliat pelan kemudian merubah posisinya yang semula terlentang menjadi menyamping memeluk tubuh kecil Donghae.

**DEG..**

Entah kenapa, sekelebat rasa tidak suka hinggap dihati Jungsoo yang paling dalam. Apakah dia.. Cemburu?

Ah perasaan bodoh!

Itu tidak mungkin bukan?!

Tapii...

Perasaan apa ini?

Akhirnya Jungsoo memindahkan lengan Yesung dengan hati–hati, mengubah posisi tidur Yesung menjadi terlentang kembali. '_Begini lebih baik'_, Batinnya lega.

"Jaljayo, selamat tidur Hae–ah.. Yesungie." Lirih Jungsoo sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Donghae kemudian megecupnya. Begitupula dengan Yesung, ia juga mengecup pelan dahi dan kedua pipi gembul Yesung. "Saranghae Sungie–ah." Bisik Jungsoo.

Dan tiba–tiba nafasnya tercekat begitu matanya bertemu pandang (?) dengan bibir tipis Yesung, sungguh ia begitu ingin mengecupnya. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir itu. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang entah didapat darimana, Jungsoo mengecap bibir merah itu sebentar kemudian segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hahh, hahh, hahh. Perbuatan gila Park Jungsoo!" Runtuknya sambil memukul–mukul pelan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi!"

Dan lagi–lagi, kegiatan belajar Jungsoo terganggu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Jungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia memutar shower kemudian berdiam diri dibawah guyuran air dingin tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Yesung dan first kissnya mungkin?

Jungsoo menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya, "Yesung, kau membuat hyung gila!" Ujarnya lirih.

Dan akhrinya Jungsoo mandi dengan bayang–bayang Yesung yang memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

_**Other Place**_

.

.

"Hnghhh.." Dengan imutnya, Yesung menggeliat kemudian membuka kedua mata sabitnya perlahan.

"Jungsoo hyung?"

"Jungsoo hyuung?!"

"JUNGSOO HYU–"

**BUAGH..**

"Aww!"

Yesung meringis sambil mengusap hidungnya yang berciuman dengan bantal. Lalu dengan wajah kesal yang begitu imut, ia tatap sang tersangka yang beraninya menimpuk wajah manis ini dengan bantal. "Hae–ah! Apa–apaan siih?! Sakit tau! Nanti kalo muka gantengnya hyung kenapa–napa gimana?" Protesnya.

"Abisnya Hae ngantuk! Hyung berisik terus!"

"Oh yaa, dan hyung itu cantik! Ngga ganteng arra?!" Lanjutnya.

**JLEB..**

Yesung memelototkan mata sabitnya begitu ia mendengar ucapan polos Donghae yang sungguh menyayat hatinya, "Hae–ah jahat!"

"Zzz.."

Okkey, dan ternyata sang bocah ikan pun telah terlarut dalam mimpinya kembali.

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

_**One Week Later**_

Jungsoo berjalan lesu kedalam rumahnya, dengan wajah yang tertekuk ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya tanpa berbelas kasih pada pintu tersebut.

"Jungsoo?! Loh? Wae?" Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Jungsoo kemudian mendapati anak semata wayangnya tengah terduduk lesu diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hm? Waeyo? Bilang sama eomma sayang." Bujuk Heechul sambil ikut duduk disebelah Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk, dan Heechul pun makin dibuatnya bingung. "Ayolah sayang, ada apa?" Bujuknya terus.

"Asal eomma janji ngga marah ne?" Akhirnya Jungsoo membuka suara, meskipun terbilang lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, "Ne, katakan saja Jungsoo." Ujarnnya sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Jungsoo.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne." Jungsoo pun mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tas putih yang masih ia gendong. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Heechul.

"Mian eomma."

Daaaaaannn..

Mata Heechul seketika melebar begitu melihat angka yang tertera dikertas itu. Dengan tinta merah, angka 30 berhasil membuat Heechul terkena serangan jantung.

"Eomma?" Jungsoo menggoyangkan lengan eommanya. "Eomma tak apa?"

"PARK JUNGSOOOO! KENAPA NILAI MATEMATIKAMU HANCUR SEKALI HAH?!" Meledaklah amarah Heechul, membuat Jungsoo yang semula tertunduk lesu kini mengkeret ketakutan. "BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KAU HARUS BELAJAR!"

"E–Eomma. Ini karena Yesung dan Donghae yang–"

"JANGAN SALAHKAN YESUNG DAN DONGHAE, ANAK NAKAL! KEMARI KAU! BIAR EOMMA PUKUL BOKONGMU!"

"APPA! EOMMA AKAN MEMUKUL BOKONGKU!" Teriak Jungsoo sambil berlari keluar kamarnya, disusul Heechul yang berlari sambil membawa sebuah payung berwarna pink yang entah didapat darimana.

"Appa! Tolonglah anakmu yang tampan ini!" Mohon Jungsoo sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh sang appa yang kebingungan. "Kenapa Jungsoo–ah?" Tanya Hangeng heran.

"Eomma ngamuk!"

**TOWEEENG..**

Hangeng sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Jungsoo, sungguh ini adalah kali ketiga istrinya mengamuk hari ini. Pertama karena monyet peliharaan tetangganya yang merusak roll rambutnya. Kedua karena Hangeng menyemburkan minumnya pada wajah istrinya. Dan yang ketiga sekarang. Sungguh, Hangeng tak habis pikir kenapa istrinya bisa sehebat ini.

"KEMARI KAU ANAK PAYAH! EOMMA PUKUL BOKONGMU!" Datanglah sang almighty dengan payung ditangannya yang sudah ia pukul–pukulkan asal.

**BRAKK..**

Pukulan pertama mengenai figura mahal yang Hangeng beli di Paris, dan seketika juga Hangeng cengo.

**BRAKK..**

Pukulan kedua mengenai vas bunga hadiah dari eomma Hangeng, membuat Hangeng langsung menintikan air matanya.

**BRAKK..**

Pukulan ketiga mengenai lemari kaca yang Hangeng pesan dibelanda, dan seketika itu pula Hangeng kejang–kejang.

**BRAKKKK..**

Dan yang terakhir, pukulan maha dahsyat Heechul pun mengenai bokong Hangeng dengan tidak berperasaan dan teramat sangat keras.

"AWWWWW! BOKONG SEKSIKU!"

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

"Eomma jahat! Eomma galak! Eomma jelek! Eomma tua! Eomma bangkotan! Eomma keriputan!" Jungsoo meruntuk kesal sambil terus menyapukan dedaunan yang mengotori halaman rumahnya itu.

"Eomma memang ngga berperasaan, kenapa pula aku punya eomma garang kayak gitu?"

**BRUKK..**

Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara, dan ia menemukan seorang namja kecil berwajah manis tengah terduduk dijalanan dengan wajah memerah.

Dan..

"HUWEEEE, EOMMA! APPA! SUNGIE JATOOH! HUEEEEEEEEE!" Pecahlah tangis namja kecil yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

Lagi–lagi Yesung. -"

Dengan tergesa Jungsoo menghampiri namja kecil itu, kemudian menggendongnya sambil terus menggumankan kata "Sudah.. Jangan menangis ne?"

"Hikss.. Hyuung.."

"Uljimaa, jangan nangis dong. Sungie kan kuat." Bujuk Jungsoo sambil merebahkan tubuh kecil itu dilantai teras rumahnya, kemudian dengan penuh kasih sayang ia usap kepala Yesung.

"Tapi sakit hyuuung." Rengek Yesung sembari menggoyang–goyangkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, "Hueee, makin sakiit."

Sweatdrop, Jungsoo sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi. "Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Leeteuk mencoba sabar. "Biar hyung liat."

Yesung menunjuk lututnya yang terbalut celana jeans, seketika itu pula Jungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa ngga diliat hyung? Kan sakit.. Hiks."

"Eung? Nee.. Sungie bangun dulu ne? Hyung mau buka celana Sungie dulu." Bujuk Jungsoo tak yakin. Yesung pun mengangguk kemudian ia berdiri sambil berpegangan pada bahu Jungsoo saat hyungnya itu melepaskan celananya.

Dan bingo!

Jungsoo melihat sebuah luka kecil hinggap dilutut Yesung, dengan hati–hati dibersihkannya pasir–pasir yang menempel disekitar luka itu. "Sungie tahan ya? Hyung mau bersihin lukanya dulu."

"Sakit ngga hyung?"

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengukir senyum manis.

"Beneran hyung?"

Jungsoo mengangguk sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hyung ngga boong?"

Jungsoo menggeleng.

"Beneran? Kalo boong hyung harus bayar ne?"

Jungsoo yang awalnya akan mengangguk langsung terdiam, "Hyung ngga janji deh kalo bayar."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Ko ngga janji? Berarti sakit ne hyung?" Tanya Yesung takut.

"Ngga sih, tapi kalau bayar hyung ngga mau."

**TOWEEEEENG..**

Dasar pelit!

"HUWEEEEEE.."

Jungsoo terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar tangisan histeris Yesung, dengan cekatan ia membekap bibir mungil itu menggunakan tangannya. "Ssst, nanti Heechul ahjumma marah. Ne hyung janji ngga akan sakit, tapi kita bersihin dulu ne?" Dan Yesung pun menganggukkan kepalanya imut seiring dengan Leeteuk yang berlari kedalam rumahnya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Jungsoo berjalan mengendap–endap menghampiri Yesung yang malah asik bermain dengan ikan–ikan dikolam tanpa mengenakan celana. "Sungie, kemari! Biar hyung obati dulu lututmu." Bujuk Jungsoo sambil menepuk–nepuk pahanya.

Yesung berlari kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dipaha Jungsoo, memudahkan namja berlesung pipit itu mengobati lutut Yesung yang basah oleh darahnya. "Tahan ne? Ini bakal sedikit perih ta–"

"Perih? Ngga! Sungie ngga mau!"

'_Nyesel deh ngomongnya.'_ Batin Jungsoo.

"Ngga begitu perih ko, kaya digigit semut ajaa."

Yesung mengulurkan jemari kelingking mungilnya, "Hyung janji?" Jungsoo pun menyambut kelingking itu dengan senang hati. "Ne hyung janji." Dan seketika itu juga Yesung kembali meluruskan kakinya yang semula ditekuk.

Dengan amat teramat hati-hati Jungsoo mendekatkan gumpalan kapas yang telah dilumuri dengan antiseptic itu pada lutut Yesung yang luka, baru saja Ia akan menempelkannya pada luka tersebut-

"Huee! Hyung appo!"

-Yesung sudah berteriak.

"Belum Sungie." Geram Jungsoo kesal. Apalagi saat Yesung menatapnya polos. "Belum ya hyung? Oh yasudah lanjutkan hyung."

Kembali Jungsoo mendekatkan gumpalan kapas yang Ia jepit dengan penjepit itu, namun suara Yesung kembali menghentikannya. "Aaah hyung berhenti! Sungie belum siap!"

**TOWEEEEEENG**

'_Dasar bocah bawel.'_ Batin Jungsoo dalam hati.

'_Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap sayang padanya sih.'_ Lanjutnya, dalam hati juga tentunya.

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

_**Two Month Later**_

"MWO?!" Pasangan HanChul pun tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pengakuan dari Jaejoong, tetangga mereka yang tak lain dan tak eomma dan Yesung,

"Ne. Jangan kaget begitu eonnie, oppa! Kalian ini seperti mendengar kabarku hamil lagi saja." Gurau Jaejoong. Meskipun begitu tetap saja tak dapat dipungkiri ada kesedihan diwajah cantiknya.

"Ini lebih mengejutkan dari kau hamil Jaejoongie. Kenapa kau memilih cerai dengan Changmin?" Tanya Heechul heran.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa–apa kok eonnie. Kami sudah tak cocok. Itu saja." Jawabnya dengan wajah miris. Heechul pun memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, seketika itu pula tangis Jaejoong pecah.

"Hiks.."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu Joongie?" Tanya Hangeng,

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Busan setelah bercerai dengan Changmin."

Heechul dan Hangeng pun tertegun, "Apa tidak terlalu mendadak Joongie?" Tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, "Aku tidak mungkin bertahan disini eonnie, dan kurasa Yesung juga tidak keberatan." Ujarnya sambil menghapus air mata yang merembet dipipinya.

"Yesung? Kau membawanya Joongie?"

"Ne oppa, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yesung. Biarlah Yesung melanjutkan sekolahnya di Busan, meskipun jauh dari appanya kuyakin dia akan kuat."

**PRAAANG..**

Hangeng, Heechul dan Jaejoong pun terkejut ketika mendapati suara piring pecah yang berasal dari ruangan sebelah, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo?" Panggil Hangeng.

"Hiks, apa itu.. Hiks, benar?"

"Jungsoo–ah? Kemari sayang! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Heechul khawatir, dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri asal suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Heechul ketika ia mendapati anak semata wayangnya tengah terduduk dilantai dengan wajah memerah yang dibanjiri air mata.

"Aigoo, Jungsoo–ah. Kenapa sayang?" Heechul menarik Jungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.."

Hangeng menghampiri Jungsoo, kemudian mengusap rambut cokelat anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. "Bicaralah, ada apa? Jangan buat eommamu cemas."

"Benarkah? Hiks.. Joongie ahjumma, hiks hiks.. Akan membawa Yesung, hiks pindah?"

Jaejoong tertegun, begitupula dengan pasangan HanChul. "Sepertinya begitu." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Jungsoo kembali menangis histeris.

"ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Akhirnyaa, Myn berhasil publish ulang. Ngga tau kenapa fanfic ini dihapus sama FFNnya T_T. Eh pas mau publish ulang, ngga bisa (⌣_ ⌣!), tapi bisa juga akhirnya. =D  
Tapi Myn sedih, review yang chingudeul kasih buat Myn ilang semua. Hikss.. Hikss.. (˘_˘") Tapi gapapa deh, yang penting Myn udah balik lagi.

.

Buat chingudeul yang udah pernah baca fanfic ini Myn minta maaf karena masalah ini Myn ngga bisa update kilat, hiks.. Nah kalau buat chingudeul yang baru baca fanfic ini mari dibaca ~('▽'~), dan juga mari kenalan \(^o^)/. Add aja fb Myn : Myn Clouds. Tapi kalau ngga mau ribet, silahkan PM. Pasti dengan senang hati Myn confirm dan balas.

.

Hm, okelah daripada bingung mau ngomong apalagi langsung aja.. **Mind To Review Chingudeul?** Karena review dari chingudeul itu pelajaran dan penambah semangat buat Myn. ヽ(・∀・*)ﾉ

.

Byee! Sampai ketemu chapter depan. *bow*


	2. Is He?

Are You My Sungie?

.

.

Chapter 2 – Is He?

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Yesung (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship slight Humor

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik E.L.F, Yesung milik E.L.F. Tapi cerita ini milik Myn looh!

...

Summary : Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Stories! Teuk : Seme, Sung : Uke/ RnR Please. *Bow*

...

Warning ! : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**ARE YOU MY SUNGIE?**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Benarkah? Hiks.. Joongie ahjumma, hiks hiks.. Akan membawa Yesung, hiks pindah?" _

_Jaejoong tertegun, begitupula dengan pasangan HanChul. "Sepertinya begitu." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Jungsoo kembali menangis histeris._

"_ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!" _

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_**Hari keberangkatan**_

Disebuah rumah, yakni kediaman keluarga Kim. Keadaan disekitar sana terasa mengharu biru, ditambah dengan cuaca yang tidak begitu cerah atau bisa dikatakan mendung seakan ikut menangis saat mengantar keluarga Kim untuk pergi.

"Joongie, jangan sungkan untuk datang kemari ne? Pintu rumah eonnie selalu terbuka untukmu." Ujar Heechul sambil merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong pun tersenyum miris sambil mengusap–usap punggung Heechul. "Ne eonnie, gomawo."

"Eonnie, kenapa eonnie pergi? Nanti Junsu berlindung sama siapa kalau Chullie eonnie ngamuk?" Rengek Junsu. Jaejoong pun memeluk yeoja childish yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. "Hus, jangan kekanakan seperti itu Su–ie! Ingat kau sudah punya anak."

Sementara para orangtua tengah berpelukan penuh keharuan, para anak pun tidak jauh berbeda dibanding orang tua mereka.

"Yesungie hyung, beneran mau pergi?" Tanya Donghae dengan mata berkaca–kaca. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan seketika itu juga pecahlah tangis Donghae.

"Hiks.. Hae ngga mau pisah dari Yesungie hyung..."

Yesung memeluk Donghae erat, membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae. "Hyung juga ngga mau pisah dari Hae."

**GREP..**

Yesung dan Donghae pun terkejut ketika mereka merasakan tubuh kecil mereka didekap oleh seseorang, "Hyung akan merindukanmu Yesung–ah." Bisik seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Jungsoo.

"Hiks.. Nado, hyung."

Akhirnya pertahanan yang Jungsoo bangun sedari tadi pun pecah, ia menangis bersama dengan kedua namja kecil itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan bukan?

"Sungie akan sangat merindukan kalian, Jungsoo hyung, Hae–ah." Bisik Yesung sambil terus terisak. Donghae pun mengangguk kecil bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang memanggil Yesung untuk segera berangkat.

"Yesungie, sudah siap?"

**DEG..**

Ini saatnya..

Jungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia memisahkan Donghae yang terus menempel pada Yesung. "Hae, sudah ne? Sungie hyung mau pergi." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mencengkram pinggang Yesung.

"Hae–ah, kemari chagi!" Yoochun menarik Donghae menjauh dari Yesung. Membuat namja imut itu meronta didalam pelukan appanya, "ANI! HAE MAU SAMA YESUNG HYUNG!" Namun apa daya, tenaga Yoochun jauh lebih kuat dibanding tenaganya.

Dan sepeninggal Donghae, maka tersisalah Yesung dan Jungsoo yang saling berhadapan dalam diam.

Dengan hati–hati Jungsoo mengusap rambut hitam Yesung, seolah Yesung adalah berlian mahal yang akan pecah jika ia perlakukan dengan kasar. "Sungie–ah. Jaga dirimu baik–baik ne?" Yesung mengangguk kemudian menghambur memeluk Jungsoo. "Hyung jangan sedih? Nanti Sungie janji bakal balik lagi ke Seoul, buat nemuin hyung. Nanti kita main bareng lagi ne?"

"Sungie janji?" Yesung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jungsoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan tubuhnya. "Ne Sungie janji, asal hyung juga janji. Hyung ngga boleh lupain Sungie!" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Jungsoo tertawa miris, "Tidak akan chagi, hyung tidak akan melupakan dongsaeng hyung." Perkataan Jungsoo membuat Yesung mengembungkan pipinya, "Sungie ngga mau dianggap dongsaeng sama hyung!" Dan itu membuat Jungsoo heran setengah mati dibuatnya, "Tapi Sungie maunya dianggap namjachingunya hyung."

Jungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu dengan amat sangat perlahan ia raih bibir Yesung kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Araseo, nae namjachingu. Kau harus pulang secepatnya ne? Agar hyung bisa melamarmu lalu menjadikanmu istri hyung!"

"Ne hyung!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong pun datang kemudian mengangkat Yesung, memisahkannya dari Jungsoo yang menatap wajah cantik Yesung dengan pandangan miris.

"Mianhae Jungsoo chagi, ahjumma sebenarnya tidak tega memisahkan kalian tapi–"

"Gwaenchana ahjumma, Jungsoo mengerti. Ahjumma jaga diri baik–baik, datanglah kemari untuk main. Jungsoo akan menyambut ahjumma." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Jungsoo sekilas. "Jungsoo, sudah ahjumma anggap sebagai anak ahjumma. Tentu saja ahjumma akan kemari jika ada waktu."

Jungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Yesung, "Hey chagi, ingat janjimu ne? Jangan lupa, nanti hyung marah sama chagiya!" Dan perkataannya itu membuat Yesung terkikik. "Ne hyung."

**CUP..**

Jungsoo mengecup pelan punggung tangan halus Yesung, dan perlakuan itu membuat wajah manis Yesung merona. _'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya jantung Sungie rasanya mau meledak? Ah nanti Sungie tanya aja sama eomma._' Batin Yesung polos.

"Jaljayo Jungsoo! Yesungie, bilang jaljayo sama Jungsoo hyung!"

"Jaljayo hyungie!"

"Jaljayo Sungie.."

'_Selamat tinggal cintaku, aku janji akan kembali menemukanmu.'_ Batin Jungsoo meringis.

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

_**Eleven Years Later**_

**KRIIING..KRIIING..**

Sebuah jam weker pun berdering disebuah kamar bernuansa putih, membuat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

Dan..

**BUAGHH..**

Sebuah bantal pun ia lempar kearah jam weker putih yang tak berdosa itu, hingga membuatnya hancur berkeping–keping dilantai.

o.O?

"Eungh~"

Namja itu bangun dari tidurnya kemudian dengan mata setengah terpejam ia meregangkan otot–ototnya untuk melakukan kegiatan pengumpulan nyawanya. Tiba–tiba indra penciumannya menangkap suatu aroma yang begitu ia sukai.

"Ehmm, pasta! Eomma masak pasta? Asiikk.." Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamarnya untuk menghampiri sang eomma yang pastinya telah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

**GREP..**

"Pagi nae yeppeo eomma!" Sapa namja itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang eomma.

Heechul tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu, "Pagi Teukie. Tidurmu nyenyak sayang?" Namja yang dipanggil Teukie itu mengangguk sambil menggesek–gesekkan pipinya pada lengan mulus sang eomma.

"Teukie! Mandi dulu sana! Kau bau!"

"Aish, eomma jahat! Tapi tak apalah asal eomma cantik aku rela. Ah ne eomma, porsi pastaku ditambahin ne?" Heechul terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tenang saja Teukkie."

Leeteuk pun tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang begitu manis, dengan cekatan ia berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi tirus eommanya. "Dasar anak itu, tak pernah berubah."

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Aku selesai eomma!" Leeteuk berlari menghampiri Heechul hanya dengan handuk putih yang melilit dipinggangnya, sementara dadanya ia biarkan topless saja. Toh ini rumahnya. Jadi suka–suka dia.

"MWO?! TEUKIE!"

Leeteuk yang akan masuk kedalam kamarnya pun mundur selangkah, kita bisa melihat tetesan air yang menetes turun dari rambut cokelatnya. "Ne eomma?"

"Cepat sekali kau mandi, pasti tidak bersih!"

Leeteuk terkekeh, "Enak saja! Bersih dong. Karena aku ini orangnya cekatan, jadi segalanya juga harus cepat dong." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Leeteuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berpakaian, serta mencari perlindungan jika sewaktu–waktu eommanya yang galak itu akan melemparkan Heebum –kucing peliharaan eommanya– padanya.

"YAK! CEKATAN BUKAN BERARTI MANDI HANYA 1 MENIT! DASAR JOROK!"

.

.

"Aww, eomma! Noumu appoyo!" Ringis Leeteuk sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Habisnya kau ini jorok sekali jadi anak! Mau jadi apa nanti kau Park Leeteuk? Tidak akan ada yeoja yang mau denganmu." Omel Heechul sambil terus menggosokkan handuk putih pada rambut Leeteuk yang masih basah.

"Biarin." Leeteuk menjulurkan lidahnya.

**PLETAK..**

"Appo! Ne mianhae eomma." Leeteuk kembali meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijadikan korban penganiayaan sendok sayur ditangan eommanya.

"Sudahlah Chullie–ah, kasihan Leeteuk–ah. Sekarang kita makan saja ne? Nanti Teukie telat lagi." Bujuk Hangeng dengan lembut dan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, kemudian ia mengambil sisir –yang entah darimana datangnya–. "Kau makanlah dulu, biar eomma sisirkan rambutmu Teukie." Membuat Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengambil piring porsinya.

"Nyam..Nyam.. Pasta buatan eomma memang yang paling enak.."

"Haha.. Siapa dulu dong? Istri appa gitu."

"Aish, kalian berdua ini bisa aja membuat eomma malu. Cepat habiskan! Lalu berangkat!"

Dan begitulah suasana sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga Park yang begitu damai.

"Aku berangkat eomma! Appa!"

"Ne, hati–hati chagi!"

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

"Fyuuh. Kukira aku akan telat.." Lenguh Leeteuk sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi tempat biasa ia duduki.

"Loh? Memang kenapa hyung? Heechul ahjumma mengomeli hyung lagi?" Tanya Donghae. Dan bingo, Leeteuk mengangguk. Sepertinya Donghae sangat paham bagaimana situasi keluarga Park.

"Soal apa hyung?"

"Soal cara mandiku yang terlampau cepat itu loh."

Donghae mencibir, "Pantas saja."

Tiba–tiba..

"Hae–ah! Ayo kekelas! Songsaemnim sudah dijalan tau!" Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae dari arah pintu, dan itu membuat Donghae panik seketika. "A–Ah aku pergi dulu hyung! Dahh!"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Dasar pasangan monyet dan ikan." Cibirnya.

Jam 07.45 tumben sekali songsaemnim mereka belum datang? Biasanya ia tak pernah telat. Hhh~ biarkan sajalah. Toh Leeteuk saja tidak peduli, ia malah sibuk bermain ponselnya dengan tenang.

Ciri murid teladan bukan?

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Masuklah seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan kacamata bulatnya yang kuno, "Selamat pagi anak–anakku!" Sapa songsaemnim itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Sontak Leeteuk yang semula tengah bermain ponsel dengan tenangnya pun panik seketika, ia langsung memasukan ponselnya kedalam laci meja. Menghindari kecurigaan dari songsaemnim tua itu.

"Anak–anakku, kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Busan. Jadi songsaemnim harap kalian bisa menyambutnya dikelas 12–1 ini arrachi?"

"Arra songsaemnim."

"Bagus, masuklah Cho–ssi."

Seorang namja mungil berambut hitam pun masuk kedalam kelas dengan kepala yang ditundukan. Apakah namja ini takut dengan songsaemnim kuno didepannya? Atau mungkin dia malu ditatap oleh sekian banyak murid dikelas 12–1? Aihh, kalau alasan yang kedua itu yang benar. Maniss sekali.

"A–Annyeonghaseo, Cho Jongwoon imnida." Ujarnya dengan suara lirih dan senyum manis yang mengembang saat ia mengangkat wajahnya.

**DEG..**

Leeteuk terpaku melihat senyum malu–malu yang terukir manis dibibirnya, sungguh mengingatkannya dengan sosok Yesungnya yang begitu ia rindukan,

"Suiiit suiit, cantiknya!"

"Jongwoon oppa begitu manis!"

"Namja tipeku sekali."

"Wahh, uke yang begitu manis."

"Calon ukeku!"

"Aku!

"Aku!"

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Bentak songsaemnim hingga membuat seluruh murid itu terdiam

"Ekhem, Jongwoon–ssi bisa duduk didepan Kim Myungsoo! Dan Park Leeteuk, sebagai ketua kelas kau bisa menemani Jongwoon–ssi untuk berkeliling sekolah?"

Bukannya menjawab Leeteuk malah berjalan kedepan kelas sambil terus menatap wajah cantik Yesung, dan perlakuannya itu sungguh membuat murid–murid dikelas itu heran.

"Ehmm, m–mian?"

"Yesung–ah, saranghae."

"MWO?!" Mata sabit Cho Jongwoon membulat begitu mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir ketua kelasnya, bagaimana bisa namja ini mengatakan itu padanya?

**PLETAK..**

Sebuah penggaris besi berukuran 50 cm mendarat halus diatas kepala Leeteuk, membuat sang empunya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Noumu appoyo songsaemnim"

"Itu hukuman untukmu! Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa untuk mengantar Jongwoon–ssi berkeliling sekolah! Sebagai wali kelas disini, songsaemnim mengharapkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai ketua kelas, mengerti?!"

Leeteuk mengangguk malas, "Araseo songsaemnim."

"Bagus, kalian berdua boleh duduk!"

Leeteuk dan Jongwoon pun mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya beriringan menuju barisan pojok paling kiri, "Loh? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Eung, a–anou.. Kursiku tepat dibelakang anda, Park–ssi."

Loading...

"Oh begitu ya? Hmm, jangan dibahas deh." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Padahal dalam hati? Dia malu berat!

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan catatan kemarin, buka halaman 43!"

**TUK..TUK..**

"Park–ssi! Park–ssi!" Jongwoon menepuk–nepuk bahu Leeteuk pelan, dan itu membuat uri Leeteuk terperanjat kaget. Lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongwoon yang berada dibelakangnya. "Eh ne?"

"Unghh, itu anou. Aku boleh pinjem buku catetan Park–ssi sampe besok? Aku mau nyatet, hehe."

Leeteuk tersenyum, tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan rambut hitam Jongwoon. "Tentu Yesung–ah."

Jongwoon tertegun, mata sabitnya mengerjap lucu begitu mendengar nama yang lagi–lagi ketua kelasnya sebutkan ini.

"E–Eh, maksudku Jongwoonnie."

"Gomawo Park–ssi, aku berhutang banyak pada Park–ssi."

Leeteuk mengibas–ngibaskan lengannya didepan wajah, "Jangan begitu, kita kan teman. Jadi jangan sungkan!" Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum polos.

"Ekhem, Park Leeteuk! Cho Jongwoon! Jangan mengobrol didalam kelasku! Kalau ingin mengobrol sebaiknya kalian diluar saja."

Segera saja kedua namja itu menundukkan kepala mereka dalam–dalam, "Mianhae songsaemnim."

"Lanjutkan!"

Jongwoon yang merasa bahwa ini adalah salahnya pun segera menuliskan sebuah catatan kecil pada kertas, kemudian menyodorkannya diam–diam pada namja didepannya.

_Park–ssi, mianhae karena aku Park–ssi jadi dimarahi songsaemnim.  
Aku tidak sengaja, mianhaeyo. Park–ssi mau memaafkan Jongwoon kan? ^^_

Dengan serius Leeteuk membaca note yang diberikan oleh namja mungil berparas manis itu, ia pun segera mengulas senyum manisnya. Sungguh namja manis itu sangat polos dan menggemaskan, seperti Yesungnya yang begitu ia rindukan. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, Leeteuk pun mengambil catatannya kemudian menyodorkan balasannya pada Jongwoon.

_Bukan salahmu kok Jongwoonie, itu juga salahku. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu otte?  
Jangan memanggilku Park–ssi, aku jadi merasa tua. Panggil saja aku hyung ne? Teukie hyung. ^^_

"Ekhem, perlu kuingatkan berapa kali?! Apa satu kali itu belum cukup bagi kalian? Apa perlu aku menyuruh kalian berlari mengelilingi lapangan?" Songsaemnim itu pun menatap sinis kearah dua namja disana yang kini menunduk takut.

"Mian songsaemnim, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kami janji." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat, jika sekali lagi kalian melakukan kesalahan kalian akan berada diluar kelas!"

"Ne."

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

"Teukie hyung, sekali lagi Jongwoon minta maaf ne?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. Aigoo namja ini begitu suka minta maaf. Sekali dua kali ia masih bisa maklum, tapi ini kala kelimanya namja mungil ini meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah Jongwoonnie, jangan meminta maaf lagi." Bujuk Leeteuk sambil mengacak–acak gemas rambut hitam Jongwoon yang begitu lembut dan harum.

"Tapi ini untuk membuktikan kalau Jongwoon memang benar–benar menyesal. Mianhaeyo Teukie hyu–"

"Ssst, jangan minta maaf lagi. Sekarang meningan kita keliling–keliling sekolah. Hyung mau ngasih tau banyak hal yang menakjubkan disekolah ini, yang pastinya Jongwoonnie bakal suka. Mau?" Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan dengan mantap Jongwoon menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"Kajja."

.

.

"Nah ini halaman belakang sekolah, tempat favorite hyung sepanjang masa disekolah ini."

"Wahh.."

Leeteuk mengukir senyumnya begitu melihat wajah Jongwoon yang begitu berseri–seri, entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tenang ketika melihat senyum manis seorang Cho Jongwoon. Apa karena senyum Jongwoon mirip dengan senyum Yesungnya? Ah mungkin saja begitu, karena bagaimanapun juga ia sangat merindukan senyum manis dan terang Yesungnya.

"Yesungie.."

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek didepannya, "Eh? Hyung bilang sesuatu?"

"Eung aniya, hmm sekarang kita mau kemana lagi? Hyung bingung mau nganter Jongwoonnie kemana lagi, hehe."

Jongwoon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, kemudian memasang pose serius yang malah terlihat imut dimata Leeteuk. "Ah hyung, boleh ngga kita datengin kelas 11-1?" Tanya Jongwoon hati–hati.

"Kelas 11-1? Ada apa dengan kelas sebelas satu?"

"Nanti hyung juga tau, boleh ya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Jongwoon, entah kenapa ia begitu suka mengacak rambut lembut milik Cho Jongwoon ini. Apa mungkin karena harum dan kelembutannya terasa sama dengan rambut hitam Yesungnya?

Eh? Lagi–lagi Cho Jongwoon sama dengan Yesungnya. Apa keduanya itu masih saudara? Hhh~ entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tau.

"Kajja hyung."

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengulum senyum manisnya begitu merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Jongwoon, yah jujur saja ia merasakan debaran yang sama saat ia bersama Yesung dulu.

Tapi tetap saja..

Yesungnya ini bukan Cho Jongwoon, Yesungnya tingga dibusan! Bukan diseoul. Ia tidak boleh menaruh hati pada namja manis ini, meskipun Yesungnya sangat mirip dengannya. Atau bahkan mereka begitu sama sekalipun.

"Hyung? Teukie hyung? Yak Hyungie?!" Leeteuk terlonjak mendengar jeritan Jongwoon, "Wae geure Jongwoon–ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Jongwoon melayangkan senyum minta maafnya yang begitu imut, "Lewat mana hyung?"

"Hm?" Leeteuk menatap sekeliling, mereka sudah berada diperbatasan kelas 11 rupanya. "Lewat kiri saja."

Jongwoon mengangguk kemudian kembali menarik tangan Leeteuk, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman begitu merasakan rasa hangatnya tangan besar milik Leeteuk.

"Hyung?"

"Ne Jongwoonnie–ah?"

"Tangan hyung hangat, boleh tau kenapa?" Pecahlah tawa Leeteuk begitu mendengar pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Cho Jongwoon.

"Kenapa ya? Hmm, mungkin karena hyung hidup. Waeyo? Kau suka tangan hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk balik. Dan Jongwoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Araseo, sekarang biar hyung yang menggenggam tanganmu. Kemarikan tanganmu!" Dengan malu-malu Jongwoon mengulurkan lengannya pada Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sudah mengulurkan tangannya, persis seperti pangeran yang akan mengajak seorang putri berdansa.

**GREP..**

**DEG..**

'_Lagi–lagi aku merasakan kesamaan antara mereka, aigoo Tuhan aku ini kenapa?'_ Batin Leeteuk.

Tak perlu lama berjalan lagi, keduanya pun sampai didepan kelas 11-1 yang ramai dengan murid–muridnya yang kebanyakan berada diluar. "Nah ini kelas 11-1. Ada apa sih kesini?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya ada kelas 12 yang ingin mengunjungi kelas 11. Kenapa? Alasannya simple saja, para hoobae selalu heboh mencari perhatian para sunbae yang mengunjungi mereka.

"Hmm, aku mau mengenalkan seseorang pada hyung. Hyung siap–siap ne?"

**DEG**

"Siapa? Siapa yang akan Jongwoonnie kenalkan pada hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk kaku, entah kenapa didalam hatinya ia sedikit takut dan khawatir akan siapa yang dikenalkan Jongwoon.

"Oh itu–"

"Hyuung!"

**GREP..**

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat berlari dan menghambur memeluk Jongwoon, dan perlakuan itu membuat Leeteuk kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya siapa yang berani memeluk Jongwoonnya?!

Eh? Jongwoonnya?

"Hyung? Dia siapa?" Tanya namja tinggi itu sambil menunjuk Leeteuk. "Oh, ini ketua kelas dikelas hyung. Namanya Park Leeteuk." Jawab Jongwoon sambil melepaskan pelukan namja itu.

"Kyunnie, ucapkan salam pada Leeteuk hyung!"

Dengan wajah malas namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Leeteuk manggut–manggut, kemudian menyambut tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya. "Park Jung– Ah Park Leeteuk imnida."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli, kemudian dengan manjanya ia kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Jongwoon. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu mungil Jongwoon. "Hyung, bogoshippo!"

"Hihihi, kita baru berpisah beberapa jam Kyunnie sayang."

"Tapi tetap saja Kyu kangen Sungie hyung!"

**DEG!**

"Su–Sungie?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wahh.. Ga nyangka, ada juga yang rivew fanfic republish yang geje ini. *bow* Tapi Myn seneng, meskipun publishan ulang tapi chingu masih bersedia riview.

.

Ini reply riview chingu semua :

r3diavolo89 : Ne chingu. Myn kan pingin bikin beda XD. Thanks for riview, keep reading ya chingu.

Cloudya : Mianhae chingu, udah bikin chingu nunggu T_T. Myn janji bakal update kilat deh chap 3 nya, XD. Thanks for riview and keep reading ne.

.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida karena chingu udah mau nyempet-nyempetin riview. Keep reading nee? Sampai ketemu chapter depan.

.

Byee ^^


	3. Why They Are So Similar?

Are You My Sungie?

.

.

Chapter 3 – Why They Are So Similar ?

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Yesung (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship slight Humor

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik E.L.F, Yesung milik E.L.F. Tapi cerita ini milik Myn looh!

...

Summary : Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Stories! Teuk : Seme, Sung : Uke/ RnR Please. *Bow*

...

Warning ! : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**ARE YOU MY SUNGIE?**

.

.

"Hihihi, kita baru berpisah beberapa jam Kyunnie sayang."

"Tapi tetap saja Kyu kangen Sungie hyung!"

**DEG!**

"Su–Sungie?"

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Kyunnie, jangan manja gitu dong. Malu ah sama Teukie hyung." Omel Jongwoon sambil mencubiti pipi gembul Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang melihat adegan itu hanya mampu membatu, sejujurnya dia masih bingung dengan panggilan yang diberikan bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dengan enggan ia menatap wajah Jongwoon yang begitu manis dimatanya, _'Benarkah itu Yesung yang kukenal? Tapi..' _Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun_, 'Nae Yesungie kan tidak mempnyai dongsaeng, apalagi dongsaeng macam bocah kurang ajar ini.'_

"Hei hyung berkeriput!"

WHATTT?!

4 sudut siku–siku menghiasi dahi Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa bocah bernama Kyuhyun ini adalah dongsaeng Jongwoon? Sifat mereka saja sudah bertolak belakang seperti itu. Ckck, lama–lama Leeteuk kasihan juga pada orang tua mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau kekantin tidak? Aku lapar. Kalau tidak aku pergi berdua saja dengan hyungie."

Hei! Seenaknya saja ia meninggalkan uri ketua kelas yang tampan ini. "Tentu saja aku ikut."

"Yasudah!" Dengan possesivenya Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Jongwoon, menyisakan Leeteuk yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil mengrenyitkan dahinya. Sungguh bocah pengganggu, pikirnya.

"Teukie hyung? Kenapa dibelakang? Ayo sinii!" Jongwoon menarik lengan kiri Leeteuk kemudian merangkulnya possesive, Kyuhyun pun merengut. "Kyunnie kok cemberut? Yak kau ini sama saja dengan Teukie hyung." Dan Jongwoon pun merangkul lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan lengan kirinya.

Jadilah namja cantik itu dihimpit oleh dua namja tampan dikanan dan kirinya, membuat beberapa siswa–siswi yang mereka lewati menatap iri pada namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu.

"Hei hyung, bagaimana bisa hyung kenal namja berwajah tua seperti itu?"

**JLEB..**

Sungguh perkataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan sangat menusuk hati Leeteuk begitu dalam. Yahh, memang uri Leeteuk sangat sensitive dengan kata tua. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena keriput yang seenak jidat berkeliaran didahi mulusnya. "Aku tidak tua bocah evil!"

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat tua."

"Tidak, kata siapa?"

"Kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan tadi? Ck, ternyata selain tua kau memiliki gangguan pendengaran eh?"

**TOWEEENG..**

Lagi–lagi 4 buah siku–siku terbentuk didahi Leeteuk yang berkeriput. Hei! Keriput ini ia dapat karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir, bukan karena ia tua. Seenaknya saja Kyuhyun bilang ia tua.

"Benarkan? Diam berarti ya."

**PLETAK.!**

Dengan sadisnya Leeteuk melayangkan bogem kepalan tangannya pada dahi lebar Kyuhyun, dan membuat dahi mulus yang dipenuhi jerawat itu benjol seketika. "Yak appoyo! Kenapa kau memukulku namja tua?"

"Itu salahmu bocah."

Jongwoon yang mendengar perdebatan mereka sejak tadi hanya mengulas senyum manis, "Kalian akrab sekali." Komentarnya sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Akrab apanya?" Pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Waaa.. Selain akrab kalian kompak sekali. Senangnya."

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk pun saling memandang, kemudian keduanya kembali menatap Jongwoon yang kini masih tersenyum manis.

"Hyungie, masa yang begini kau bilang akrab?" Ujar Kyuhyun tak terima.

Leeteuk terkekeh saat melihat Jongwoon mengembungkan pipi chubbynya imut, "Jadi kau bilang hyung salah Kyu?"

"Ne, tentu saja hyung."

"Kyunnie! Naluri seorang seme itu tak pernah salah arra?!"

MWO?!

"Hmfttt.. Huahahaha!" Kini baik Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Namja cantik nan manis begini ingin jadi seme? Siapa ukenya? Hahaha~

"Yak, kalian jahat. Kenapa malah tertawa?" Oh ayolah, mana ada seme merengek dan merajuk seperti ini? Apa lagi sampai menarik–narik ujung seragam Kyuhyun.

"Haa, Jongwoonnie dengar yaa! Seme itu manly, tampan dan macho. Tidak imut, cantik dan mungil sepertimu." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut hitam Jongwoon gemas.

Jongwoon mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak cantik." Kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Dan aku tidak mungil arra?!"

"Buktikan hyung."

"Buktikan apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ah menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Buktikan kalau kau tidak mungil, ukeku sayang."

"What uke? Oke! Kuterima tantanganmu Kyunnie." Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Jongwoon pun menerima tantangan dongsaeng evilnya yang kini tengah mempersiapkan rencana evil, super duper evil.

Kyuhyun menarik dasi yang dikenakan hyungnya, kemudian menggantungnya diatas jendela tinggi yang berada disebelahnya. "Coba hyung ambil."

**JLGEEEER**

Mata sabit Jongwoon membulat, "Se–Setinggi itu?"

"Ne ambilah. Kalau tidak mau berarti kau mungil."

"Mwo? Y–Yak akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak mungil!" Ujarnya mantap sambil menatap mata Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Daan..

**TOWEEENG**

Sweatdrop sebesar biji duren menghiasi kepala Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk taktala melihat Jongwoon mereka tengah melompat–lompat untuk menggapai dasi biru yang berkibar–kibar diatas jendela. "Sedikit lagiii!"

**HAP**

Dapat!

Namun..

Naasnya saat kedua kaki mungil Jongwoon menyentuh lantai, tiba–tiba keseimbangannya goyah dan ia pun oleng kebelakang.

**GUBRAKKK**

"Eh? Ko ngga sakit ya?" Jongwoon mengerjap lucu. Dengan slow motion ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati..

Leeteuk berada dibawahnya, menjadi alas agar ia tidak langsung berhadapan dengan lantai. "Gwaenchana Jongwoonnie?" Tanyanya khawatir.

**DEG**

Pipi Jongwoon memanas, baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan namja tampan seperti Leeteuk. Sungguh, wajah Leeteuk terlihat berkali–kali lipat lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat sini. Matanya yang indah, hidung mancung, pipi sedikit berisi dan bibir tipis yang seakan menggodanya.

"Jongwoonnie?"

Jongwoon tersadar dari fantasi yadongnya, "E–Eh ne hyung, gwaenchana." Ia pun bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Gomawo hyung." Lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang–ulang.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Yang penting kau tak terluka bukan? H–Hei! Jangan seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun memegang bahu hyungnya yang terus membungkukkan badannya, "Hyungie sudah! Jangan membungkuk terus!" Namun apa daya, hyungnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa katanya.

Poor magnae.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo."

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Kantinnya penuh.." Leeteuk menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan, tapi kenapa malah penuh? Hh~ hidup kadang tak adil Teukieh.

Jongwoon menatap Leeteuk heran, "Lalu kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala kekiri.

Ide cemerlang pun mampir diotak Leeteuk yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh hal–hal yadong, "Ah! Aku punya ide. Ayo ikut aku!"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon mengikuti Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Hyung kita ini mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Sabar bocah evil!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu hyung keriput!"

Leeteuk menoleh, kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. "Lalu kau mau aku panggil apa eoh?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, namja tertampan sekaligus termacho diseluruh Korea Selatan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun narsis. Jongwoon terkekeh pelan mendengar kenarsisan Kyuhyun. Sudah biasa, pikirnya.

Leeteuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Terlalu panjang. Kyupil saja ya?"

**GUBRAAAKK**

Kyuhyun sweatdrop seketika mendengar panggilan barunya. Hei! Kyupil? Apa maksudnya itu? "Yak, apa itu Kyupil heh namja keriput?" Protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyupil? Oh itu Kyuhyun evil, atau Kyuhyun upil juga bisa."

**TOWEEEENG**

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Sejak kapan aku bersahabat dengan upil?" Gumannya.

"Kyu?" Jongwoon memanggil ketika mereka bertiga sudah meneruskan perjalanan.

"Apa hyung?"

"Kau suka ngupil eh?"

Kyuhyun cengo, dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot.

"Hyung sarankan kurangi hobimu itu, kau jorok sekali." Lanjutnya dengan tenang seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang telah diselimuti aura hitam.

Poor magnae

"Kita sampai." Sahut Leeteuk semangat. Kini mereka telah berada diatap sekolah mereka yang berada dilantai 4. Untuk apa mereka kesana? Oh, tanya saja uri leader yang tampan ini.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tiba dengan wajah suram, "Untuk apa kita keatap hyung?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kita makan."

"MWOO?" Kedua Cho itu terkaget mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

"Hyung, memang diatap ada kantin rahasia?" Tanya Jongwoon polos nan babbo.

Bukannya menjawab, uri Park Leeteuk malah tersenyum miring kepada Jongwoon. Hingga membuat namja manis bertubuh mungil itu takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Ayo masuk."

**KRIEEET.**

Pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mahkluk hidup yang tengah asik bercumbu mesra, dan seorang namja yang menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Bisa berhenti Hyukkie? Minnie hyung? Aku bosan melihat kalian berciuman 3 kali berturut–turut seperti itu." Omel namja tampan yang masih asik menatap adegan ciuman kedua hyungnya.

Namja manis yang berada diatas pun segera menghentikan aksinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang tak kalah manis dengannya. "Kita lanjutkan dikelas saja ne Minnie hyung? Rupanya namja ikan ini iri."

Minnie atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Sungmin itu tersenyum, "Jangan begitu Hyukkie–ah. Eh ada Teukie hyung, dan eh?" Sungmin terkejut melihat penampakan 3 namja yang baru saja datang itu. Dan keterkejutannya semakin menjadi–jadi ketika melihat 2 orang namja yang tidak dikenalnya berada diantara Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Jongwoon, "Oh hai Minnie, Hyukkie, Hae. Kenalkan ini murid baru dikelasku dan dongsaengnya."

"Lee Sungmin imnida, bangseupmnida hyung manis." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongwoon. "Ah Cho Jongwoon imnida."

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, namjachingu Sungmin hyung." Giliran Eunhyuk yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongwoon. "Cho Jongwoon imnida. Eh? Kukira kalian saudara loh."

Sungmin terkekeh sedangkan Eunhyuk cemberut, "Banyak yang mengira seperti itu hyung."

Jongwoon tersenyum innocent sambil terus menatap pasangan EunMin itu. Kemudian tatapannya pun langsung beralih pada namja tampan yang asik melahap bekalnya, entah ada angin apa Ia menjadi sangat ingin mengenal namja itu. "Annyeong? Cho Jongwoon imnida. Boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Namja itu menoleh. Matanya melebar melihat namja manis yang berada tepat didepannya itu, "Ye–Yesung hyung?" Namja itu mengguman lirih, namun Jongwoon masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Mian?"

**GREP**

"Hyung bogoshippo!" Namja itu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongwoon dengan erat. Membuat namja mungil berwajah cantik itu melotot. "Mianhae?"

"Hae merindukan hyung, hyung kemana saja?"

**DEG**

"H–Hae?" Jongwoon mengerjap lucu. Dengan perlahan ia melepas tubuh Donghae –namja yang memeluknya–, kemudian dengan lekat ia tatap wajah Donghae.

"Hae? Donghae?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Kau tau aku kan hyung? Dongsaengmu yang selalu bermanja padamu, kini telah berubah menjadi namja tampan. Melebihi Leeteuk hyung."

"Leeteuk hyung?"

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Donghae, "Hae, ini bukan Yesung hyung kita. Dia orang yang berbeda." Ujarnya.

"Tidak hyung! Ish, ini Yesung hyung kita! Hae bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sama."

Leeteuk terdiam membisu, ia menatap Jongwoon yang masih terbengong ditempatnya. Hati kecilnya menyetujui perkataan Donghae. Namun saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang asik bercanda dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, logika menentangnya.

"Dia ini Cho Jongwoon, bukan Kim Jongwoon."

Donghae menggeleng, "Terserah, mau Cho ataupun apa dia tetap hyungnya Hae!" Sahutnya keras kepala.

"Bukan Hae!" Tanpa sadar Leeteuk membentak Donghae hingga membuat namja tampan yang memang sudah dari sananya sensitif itu tersentak kaget. "H–Hyung?" Air matanya pun menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

**SNIIIT**

Jongwoon mencengkram dada kirinya. _Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?_ Batinnya.

Tanpa sadar Jongwoon mendekap tubuh Donghae, kemudian menepuk–nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sst! Uljima Hae–ah. Hae sudah besar, jangan menangis."

**DEG.. DEG..**

'_Kata–kata itu? Perlakuan itu?'_ Batin Leeteuk.

.

**Flashback**

.

"_Hae–ah, jangan berlari terlalu jauh! Aish, Yesungie!" Jungsoo mengejar Donghae dan Yesung yang telah berlari duluan. Jujur, ia kewalahan mengatur mereka. Apalagi Donghae, bocah itu benar–benar nakal!_

"_Hahaha.. Jungsoo hyung tangkap kami kalau bisa, bweeekk!"_

"_Hahaha.."_

_**BRUKK**_

_Donghae jatuh tersungkur saat tak sengaja kaki mungilnya tersandung batu kecil hingga membuatnya oleng. "Huaaaaa! Yesungie hyuuuuung.." Pecahlah tangis namja kecil itu. Alih–alih memanggil nama eomma atau appanya, ia malah memanggil nama namja kecil yang kini sudah mendekatinya dengan wajah polos._

"_Hae kenapa? Sakit ya?" Donghae mengangguk manja._

_Dengan perlahan Yesung meraih tubuh Donghae, mendekapnya kemudian menepuk–nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sst! Uljima Hae–ah. Hae sudah besar, jangan menangis."_

"_Hiks.. Sakit hyung. Appoyo! Hiks.." _

_._

**End Flashback**

.

Leeteuk terhenyak. Perlakuan yang sama, kata–kata yang sama, nada yang sama, "Yesungie? Kau kah itu?"

Jongwoon menoleh, "Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau Yesung kan?" Jongwoon mengangguk imut.

"Menurut hyung?"

"Entahlah, a-aku belum yakin tapi.."

Namja manis itu tersenyum, "Yakinkanlah dirimu dulu hyung, jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya barulah aku akan memberitahumu."

**DEG**

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam–dalam, ada banyak rasa yang menyelimut hatinya. Rasa sesak, tak yakin dan takut. Dan itu semua membuatnya semakin tak yakin dengan namja manis didepannya.

"Teukie hyung?" Panggil Jongwoon dengan nada lembut. Leeteuk mendongak menatap namja cantik yang kini tersenyum lembut, begitu cantik dan menenangkan.

"Apa Yesung adalah orang yang berarti untukmu?" Tanyanya.

"Sangat." Jawab Leeteuk cepat. Jongwoon melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hyung menganggap Yesung itu apa?"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, kemudian menyentuh dadanya. "Tetangga terbawelku. Teman termanjaku. Dongsaeng kesayanganku. Dan pujaan hatiku." Air mata Leeteuk menetes, menganak sungai dipipinya yang sedikit berisi itu. Namun entah kenapa bibir mungil Jongwoon malah membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman penuh kelegaan dan kasih sayang. Ada apa ini? Aish, benar-benar membingungkan!

**KRIIIIIING**

"Sudah bel masuk?" Suara bass Kyuhyun menyadarkan Leeteuk yang masih terhanyut dalam fantasinya. "Ah ne." Namja tampan itu mengusap air mata yang sudah terlanjur hinggap dipipinya.

Jongwoon menepuk pipi Donghae yang ternyata malah tertidur dipelukan Jongwoon, senyaman itukah pelukan namja cantik itu? Hingga membuat Lee Donghae tertidur sebegitu pulasnya. "Hae–ah, bangunlahh~ Bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

Donghae menggeliat, kemdudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Eungh~" Namun dengan sengaja ia kembali menutup matanya. "Hae ngga mau bangun! Kalo Hae bangun, Yesung hyung bakal ninggalin Hae lagi." Rajuknya manja.

"Hai namja ikan! Lepaskan hyungku!" Kyuhyun menarik Jongwoon hingga Donghae terjembab. "Hyung tak apa kan?"

Jongwoon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil berjinjit, "Hyung tak apa Kyunnie–ah. Jangan kasar gitu ah sama Hae–ah, hyung ngga suka arra?" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Jongwoon possesive, "Habisnya namja ikan itu meluk–meluk hyungie, hyungie kan cuma milikku."

"Kyunnie iri ya?" Kyuhyun menngangguk sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Jongwoon. Ga sopan kau Kyu -"

"Namja epil! Lepaskan Yesungie hyungku!" Donghae mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyungmu? Dia hyungku! Namjachinguku!"

"Iiiih ngga boleh!"

Jadilah kedua namja tampan namun kekanakan itu saling mendorong, menjitak dan mencubiti satu sama lain. Kelakuannya itu membuat Jongwoon dan Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Mereka lucu ya hyung?" Entah sadar atau tidak Leeteuk mengangguk sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Jongwoon.

"Lucu sekali. Ahaha, lihat wajah Hae dan Kyu!"

"Hahaha.."

Mendengar suara tawa yang begitu keras, sontak Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada asal suara. Yaitu Leeteuk yang sedang merangkul Jongwoon yang asik tertawa kecil.

"JANGAN PELUK YESUNGIE HYUNGKU!" Dengan kompaknya Kyuhyun dan Donghae berteriak sambil menunjuk–nunjuk hidung Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah! Kembalilah kekelas masing–masing." Perintah Leeteuk masih dengan tangan yang bertengger nyaman dipinggul Jongwoon.

"Hyukkie dan Minnie hyung kemana?" Tanya Donghae heran. Pasalnya ia tak menemukan pasangan monyet dan kelinci yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan itu dimanapun. Atau jangan–jangan..

"Mereka sudah duluan, kalian sih lama."

"Oh. Kukira Hyukkie ngeyadongin Minnie hyung." Lirih Donghae polos. Ckck, ternyata itu yang berada dipikiran uri ikan ini eoh? Benar–benar yadong dan tak patut dicontoh!

"Ish, pikiranmu tidak baik Hae–ah. Sudah kembalilah kekelasmu! Kau juga Kyupil!"

"Kyupil Kyupil. Jauhkan tangan terkutukmu itu dari pinggul hyungie eh namja keriput!" Gertak Kyuhyun dengan tak sopannya.

"Masalah buatmu Kyupil?"

"Eung, Hyungie–"

"Masalah banget."

"Hihihi.. Sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Lerai Jongwoon sambil terkekeh imut.

"Dia duluan." Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun saling menunjuk, kemudian saling menatap. Detik selanjutnya mereka sudah saling memalingkan wajah. Aigoo, kompak sekali eh?

Donghae yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia berdebatan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya buka suara, "Hyungiedeul, Kyu epil! Berhentilah berdebat, sebaiknya kita pergi kekelas sekarang. Kalian tau? Kita sudah melewatkan 10 menit pelajaran."

Jongwoon, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melotot, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Hae/Namja ikan/Hae–ah?!"

"Kalian tidak mengizinkanku bicara sih." Jawab Donghae sambil merengut masam.

...

–_***...*...*...*–**_

...

"Untuk soal yang ini, bisa di selesaikan dengan cara memfaktorkannya, lalu mencoret yang sama dan tinggal masukan limitnya dan menghitung hasilnya. Kalian mengerti?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat sibuk menerangkan sambil sesekali bertanya pada murid–muridnya yang entah mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Mengerti songsaemniiiimm!"

Songsaemnim itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu kerjakan soal halaman 45 dibuku paket. Kerjakan dengan sungguh–sungguh, jangan mencontek dan berisik! Songsaemnim tidak ingin ada yang mendapat nilai dibawah 60!"

"Euhh.." Murid–murid melenguh kesal. Selalu saja begini, pikir mereka kesal.

Kita perhatikan Cho Jongwoon yang kini tengah berkutat dengan soal dibuku paket yang begitu tebal dan membuatnya mual. "Ugh. Nomor 4 susah sekali, pantas saja nomor 4 dinobatkan menjadi angka sial." Gumannya tak nyambung. Tapi bukan Cho Jongwoon kalau menyerah hanya karena soal nomor 4 dihadapannya.

"Dicoret lalu hitung, arghh nggak ketemu!"

Sedangkan uri Leeteuk kini tengah mengerjakan dengan santai dan senyum mengembang, sambil sesekali melirik kebawah mejanya.

Huh?

"Nomor 8 a, nomor 9 c.."

**TOWEEEEENG**

Ternyata uri Leeteuk sedang mencontek pada kunci jawaban yang entah ia dapat darimana saudara–saudara! Pantas saja ia terlihat tenang mengerjakan. Ckckck.

'_Selesai! Tinggal berikan jawaban pada Jongwoonnie dan aku akan dianggap genius. Kkk~'_ Batinnya. Oh itu toh maksud dia mencontek pada kunci jawaban. Agar dianggap genius sekaligus pahlawan oleh namja cantik dibelakangnya yang terlihat frustasi sambil sesekali mengacak–ngacak rambut hitamnya.

"Ssst! Sst! Jongwoonnie!"

Jongwoon mendongak, dilihatnya Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Sudah selesai?"

Jongwoon menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibir merah cherrynya. Jujur itu membuat Leeteuk meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"Mau kuberi jawaban?"

"Apa boleh hyung?"

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil menyodorkan kertas jawabannya pada Jongwoon. "Selamat mengerjakan, kujamin 100% benar deh."

Jongwoon mengangguk imut. Leeteuk pun kembali pada posisinya semula, menghilangkan kecurigaan dari songsaemnim bawel didepannya.

Namun ternyata..

..Songsaemnim mereka tau!

Dengan geram yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri meja kedua murid didiknya. Kemudian merebut jawaban yang diyakini milik Leeteuk dengan amarah yang meledak–ledak, "Kalian pikir bisa mengelabuiku dengan ini eoh?"

Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, "M–Mian songsaemnim, aku tak bermaksud."

"Cho Jongwoon! Park Jungsoo! Kuperintahkan kalian berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekarang juga!"

**DEG**

Jongwoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Kurasa aku yang menemukanmu duluan Jungsoo hyung, _batinnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wahh, chapter 3. Yippiii *jingkrakjingkrak. Gimana? Gimana? Makin geje ne chingu? *bow* Mian ne, itu udah batas kemampuan Myn. Daan Chapter 3 ini ngga akan bisa diupdate tanpa dukungan chingudeul lewat riview chingudeul yang sangat berharga, jadi jeongmal gamsahamnida. Hikss.. Myn terharu.. T_T

.

Oooh yaa, ini reply dari riview chingudeul semua :

dinafly3424 : Ne chingu, ini udah dilanjut loh. Thanks for riview, keep reading ya XD

JejeKyu Red Saphire : Hehe, kalo pairing sih Myn pingin sesekali yang beda biar unik, tapi jadinya geje ya chingu. Hehe, nee hidup SiBumm *ngacungin poster SiBum 17+. XD Thanks for riview, keep reading ne chingu.

MiraTania : Umur Yeye sebenernya 1 taun lebih muda dari Teuk, tapi adanya keajaiban Yeye bisa sekelas ama Teuk. Thanks for riview, keep reading ne chingu.

Cloudsss : Nee, ini udah dilanjut chingu. Thanks for riview and keep reading ne?

Cacaclouds : Sipp sipp, ini udah update ko chingu. Thanks for riview, keep reading ne?

cloudya : Ne chingu, ini udah update chapter 3. Thanks for riview, keep reading ne chingu XD

.

SippSipp, gomawo riviewnya chingudeuull. Bener-bener bikin semangat nulis lagi, meskipun Myn ngerjainnya sambil bikin tugas. Oke, daripada chingudeul jadi kesel karena baca cuap-cuap geje Myn, meningan Myn pamit. Oh iya, **Keep reading and Riview**

.

Byee! See you next chapter *Alahh, sok inggris banget lo Myn*


	4. What Must I Do ?

Are You My Sungie?

.

.

Chapter 4 – He Is My Boy

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Yesung (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship slight Humor

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik E.L.F, Yesung milik E.L.F. Tapi cerita ini milik Myn looh!

...

Summary : Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Stories! Teuk : Seme, Sung : Uke/ RnR Please. *Bow*

...

Warning ! : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**ARE YOU MY SUNGIE?**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Cho Jongwoon! Park Jungsoo! Kuperintahkan kalian berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekarang juga!"_

_**DEG**_

_Jongwoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kurasa aku yang menemukanmu duluan Jungsoo hyung, batinnya._

_**To Be Continued**__._

.

.

_**Chapter 4**_

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah berlari beriringan mengelilingi lapangan. Peluh menetes dari pelipis mereka, turun menuruni pipi mereka kemudian menghilang dibalik seragam yang mereka kenakan. Si tampan berlesung pipi menoleh kearah si manis yang tengah mengusap peluh didahinya berulang kali. "Mian ne?" Lirihnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Jongwoon yang merasa namja disebelahnya berucap sontak menoleh.

"Mian untuk apa hyung?"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, masih menatap lurus kedepan, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan onyx kelam milik Jongwoon. "Karena kesalahan hyung, kau jadi ikut dihukum juga."

"Karena itu?" Jongwoon memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Jangan dipikirkan hyung. Toh itu juga kesalahan Sungie, jadi jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri ne, Jungsoo hyung."

Leeteuk berhenti berlari, matanya menatap punggung Jongwoon yang mulai berlari menjauhinya. "Sungie? Jungsoo hyung? Aku tak salah dengan, bukan?" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun kembali berlari, berusaha menyusul namja cantik yang kini telah berada jauh didepannya.

"Tadi Jongwoonnie memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Sungie, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengaku kalau dia Yesungie saat aku bertanya tadi?" Gumam Leeteuk. "Dan Ia memanggilku dengan panggilan.. Jungsoo hyung kan? Tapi kenapa Ia tidak mengenaliku? Apa karena aku makin tampan?"

'_Ah ya mungkin juga karena aku makin tampan sekarang.'_ Batinnya narsis.

"Jongwoonnie.."

Sang empunya nama menoleh, dilihatnya Leeteuk yang kini tepat berada dibelakangnya. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Kapan hyung?" Tanyanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya lucu. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Leeteuk gemas sendiri, jika tidak ingat bahwa mereka masih dibawah umur pasti Ia sudah menculiknya, kemudian menguncinya didalam kamar, lalu-

"Hyung?" Panggil namja cantik itu, membuyarkan pikiran yadong Leeteuk yang telah melayang-layang jauh. -_-

"Oh ne! Itu.. Kata-katamu yang barusan."

Jongwoon memutar bola matanya, berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang barusan Ia ucapkan. "Ah aku menyerah hyung, memang aku bilang apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang toh itu juga kesalahan Sungie, jadi jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri ne, Jungsoo hyung. Begitu."

Jongwoon mengerjap, bibir merahnya membulat ketika otaknya telah berhasil mencerna ucapan Leeteuk barusan. "Ah kata-"

**BRAKKKK..**

Kata-kata Jongwoon terhenti begitu saja, tergantikan oleh suara gedubruk(?) yang cukup keras. Rupanya namja manis itu tidak sengaja menubruk tiang bendera yang tepat berada didepannya ketika Ia terlalu sibuk menoleh kebelakang, ck ck ck.

Leeteuk melotot, Ia pun berjongkok tepat didepan Jongwoon yang kini tengah terduduk dengan wajah menahan tangis. "Gwaencha-"

"HUWEEEE, EOMMA! APPA! SUNGIE JATOOH! HUEEEEEEEEE!" Leeteuk sweatdrop. Aigoo, tangis namja manis ini benar-benar dahsyat. Mana ada siswa yang telah menginjak tahun terakhir disebuah Highschool menangis meraung-raung seperti bocah Taman kanak-kanak? Aishh, benar-benar mengingatkan Leeteuk dengan sosok Yesung yang terjatuh saat Ia menyapu dulu.

Eh? Yesung? Ah benar juga! Bukankah Yesung juga pernah terjatuh dan menangis persis seperti itu?

"Hikss.. Teukie hyung!" Namja manis itu memanggil nama sang hyung dengan rengekan yang menyertainyam bahkan jemarinya pun ikut menarik-narik ujung kemeja putih yang Leeteuk kenakan. Membuat sang empunya seragam gelagapan, kemudian dengan gerakan patah-patah(?) Ia mengusap rambut hitam Jongwoon halus.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"Tapi sakit hyung."

"Aish.." Leeteuk mengacak rambut kecokelatannya asal, kemudian segera memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongwoon. Diikuti tatapan heran dari namja manis yang kini masih menangis sesengukan, "Naiklah kepunggung hyung. Hyung akan membawamu ke uks."

Setelah merasakan punggungnya sedikit terbebani, Leeteuk pun mulai berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan agar namja dipunggungnya itu tidak jatuh.

"Hikss.. Hyung, gomawo."

Leeteuk tersenyum saat merasakan namja cantik nan manis digendongannya itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher jenjangnya, membuat Ia merasakan sensasi geli yang cukup asing. "Sudahlah, bukankah kita harus bersikap baik pada sesama?"

Mendengar itu Jongwoon merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas, "Ne hyung." Lirihnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher bagian belakang Leeteuk.

**CKLEK**

Tak terasa kini mereka telah berada didalam uks, memang letak uks tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlari tadi. Berhubung sekarang adalah jam pelajaran, dan siswa-siswi disekolah mereka itu jarang sakit, lantas uks itu kini tengah dalam keadaan kosong.

Leeteuk merebahkan tubuh mungil Jongwoon disalah satu kasur Uks, kemudian beralih mengambil kotak obat yang berada disebelahnya. "Yang mana yang sakit, Jongwoonnie?"

"Ini hyung." Jongwoon menunjuk lututnya yang masih terbungkus seragam. "Sakit sekali hyuung."

WHAT THE?

Leeteuk menegup salivanya susah payah. Hei! Mana mungkin Ia mengobati luka yang masih terbungkus celana seperti itu. Mau membuka celananya, heyoooo! Bisa-bisa fanfic ini bertransformasi menjadi rated M.

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ya?" Gumam Leeteuk. Mendatangkan pertanyaan heran dari namja cantik didepannya. "Apanya yang bagaimana hyung?"

"Lukamu, hyung mau mengobatinya tapi bagaimana caranya? Sedangkan lututmu masih terbungkus celana begitu."

Jongwoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Gimana ya hyung? Sungie bingung."

"Su-Sungie?"

"E-Eeh! Lupakan hyung. Gimana kalau hyung buka celana Su- Jongwoonnie?" Gagap Jongwoon sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

**MWOYAAAA?!**

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mengerjap, kemudian beralih menatap wajah manis Jongwoon. "A-Apa?"

"Buka celanaku hyung." Hell, bagaimana bisa perkataan itu terdengar seperti kalimat penuh kepasrahan?

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, "B-Baiklah." Dengan tangan gemetar, Leeteuk pun meraih pangkal celana yang Jongwoon kenakan kemudian berusaha melepas kaitan kancing tersebut.

**KLIK**

_Oke! Kancing sudah terbuka, kau pasti bisa Leeteukie._ Batin Leeteuk.

**KREK**

Resleting telah berhasil Leeteuk turunkan, sekarang tinggal menurunkan celana yang Jongwoon kenakan, lalu obati lukanya dan selesai.

**SREEEET**

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya begitu celana kain tersebut telah Ia turunkan sedikit demi sedikit. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, air liur a.k.a saliva pun menetes sedikit dari ujung bibirnya dikarenakan err yah do-you-know-what lah.

**PLUK**

Leeteuk meletakkan celana tersebut asal, kemudian mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada lutut Jongwoon yang memang terluka. Berusaha mengabaikan perintah evil yang menyuruhnya melirik sedikit kearah utara.

"Teukie hyung?" Panggil Jongwoon pelan. Tak bermaksud apa-apa. Namun entah kenapa namja tampan berlesung pipi itu malah berpikir bahwa suaranya benar-benar seksi. Ck, benar-benar parah.

"Teukie hyu-"

"Chakaman Jongwoonnie." Potong Leeteuk. Membuat bibir merah Jongwoon terpoutkan kesal.

"Kenapa hyung membuka celana Sungie sampai terlepas eoh? Kan sampai bawah lutut juga bisa. Aish, Jungsoo hyung memang sama saja seperti saat Sungie jatuh dihalaman."

Bingo!

Leeteuk mengerjap. Otaknya memproses kalimat yang diucapkan Jongwoon sedetik sebelumnya. Jadi dia itu-

"Aaaaa! Appo hyuuung!" Ringis si manis. Oh rupanya Ia meringis karena saking sibuknya melamun, Leeteuk tak sengaja menekan lukanya, cukup keras. -_-

Leeteuk mengerjap, kemudian menarik kembali kapas yang semula ditekannya, Ia tak ingin menyakiti namja manis itu lagi. "M-Mian. Ehmm Jongwoonnie..?"

Jongwoon menoleh, mendapati Leeteuk tengah menatapnya intens. Seakan Ia adalah seorang tawanan yang begitu berbahaya, hii~

"Apa kau.." Namja tampan itu menarik nafasnya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan jujur saja itu membuat keringat namja manis yang kini berada didepannya itu menetes dari pelipisnya, entah apa alasannya.

"..Apa kau Yesungie-KU?"

**DEG..**

**DEG..**

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah bertanya itu tadi hyung. Dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban tadi, menurut hyung?"

"Menurut hyung kau Yesungie-KU."

**GREP**

"Chukkae hyung. Kau benar." Jongwoon berkata dengan nada riang. Demi seluruh keriput eommanya, Leeteuk benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Terkejut akan ucapan namja manis itu, dan jangan lupakan terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba yang Ia dapat. "J-Jadi benar kau.."

Jongwoon melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap Leeteuk lembut. "Ne hyung, aku Yesungiemu. Aku pulang Jungsoo hyung."

Leeteuk merasakan kedua matanya memanas, "Kukira kau tak akan pulang Yesungie.." Dan sedetik kemudian setetes air mata pun berhasil lolos dari mata Leeteuk. Mengundang senyuman lucu yang terpatri dibibir Jongwoon- Ah! Mari kita memanggilnya Yesung seperti dahulu kala.

Diusapnya air mata Leeteuk, "Uljima hyung. Yang penting aku sudah pulang bukan?" Leeteuk mengangguk kemudian langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Yesung kedalam pelukannya, sontak membuat namja manis itu merona hebat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal eoh?" Bisik Leeteuk tepat ditelinga Yesung. Yesung makin merona, disembunyikannya wajah manisnya diperpotongan leher Leeteuk.

"Aku juga baru tau hyung, tapi dari awal aku sudah merasa kalau kau itu Jungsoo hyungku yang begitu pelit."

**PLETAK**

"Appo hyung." Yesung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Leeteuk, kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Leeteuk.

Sang pelaku pun hanya terkekeh, "Ne ne ne. Saranghaeyo Sungie-ah."

"Nado hyung." Balas Yesung sambil memainkan surai hitamnya yang memang cukup panjang untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dan itu benar-benar membuat seorang Park Jungsoo kembali diliputi rasa gemas, dipeluknya kembali tubuh mungil Yesung, namun kini sedikit lebih erat.

"Aa-Aaa hyung.."

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Sungie-"

**CKLEK**

"Hyungieeeee!" Sebuah- Eh ani, dua buah suara memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Sontak saja kedua namja yang kini tengah dalam posisi ehem pun menoleh, dan mendapati dua orang namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengant wajah cengo.

"Yesungie hyung.." Donghae yang pertama membuka suara, mata dan bibirnya membulat lucu.

"..Kenapa hyungie berpelukan dengan namja keriput itu.." Dan kini Kyuhyunlah yang berucap, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Donghae.

"..DAN KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK MEMAKAI CELANA EOH?!" Seru mereka bersamaan, membuat pasangan EunMin yang baru saja muncul terlonjak.

"Ada apa.." Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapati pemandangan indah tersaji didepannya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, namja aegyo itu langsung membuka jas yang Ia pakai, kemudian menyelimutinya diatas paha Yesung, untuk menutupi –ehem- daerah pangkal paha namja cantik yang kini telah merona hebat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Sungmin, mewakili ketiga namja yadong yang kini masih dalam kegiatan cengo masal mereka.

"Ehmm, aniya Minnie-ah. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, sungguh. Ah! Bagaimana kalian bisa tau kami disini?" Tanya Leeteuk, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengerjap, "Begini hyung. Tadi aku dan Hyukkie melihat Kyunnie tengah berlari-lari dikoridor, dibelakangnya ada Hae yang juga berlari-lari. Mereka bilang mereka mencari Jongwoon hyung, tapi mereka tidak menemukannya dikelas. Lalu seorang petugas kebersihan memberitahu kami bahwa Jongwoon hyung terjatuh setelah menabrak tiang bendera, dan Leeteuk hyung membawanya ke uks. Nah tiba-tiba kedua bocah autis itu –Read : Donghae & Kyuhyun- pun langsung berlari menuju uks, karena refleks kami berdua juga ikut berlari dan menemukan Jongwoon hyung yang sedang dipeluk Teukie hyung dengan keadaan half naked." Jelasya polos. Tak sadar bahwa kata-kata terakhirnya membuat kedua belah pipi chubby Yesung makin memerah.

"Eh?! Kenapa lutut Jongwoon hyung terluka?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hyung kesayangannya terluka pun segera tersadar dari pikiran yadongnya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Ia menghampiri Yesung, setelah sebelumnya Ia mendorong Leeteuk.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya sambil menangkup wajah manis Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Apanya yang sakit hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya, menggenggamnya erat tanpa sadar membuat Leeteuk diliputi aura hitam yang penuh kecemburuan. "Hyung tak apa Kyunnie."

Donghae yang baru saja sadar dari pikirannya pun segera menghampiri Yesung, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hyung sakit? Apanya yang sakit? Ah lutut hyung ne? Sini Hae tiupin." Saat namja tampan nan manis itu akan meniup luka dilutut Yesung, Kyuhyun pun segera mendorong tubuh Donghae balik.

"Awas kau namja ikan!" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung, kemudian menariknya halus. "Kita pulang ne hyung? Aku akan menghubungi Kim ahjussi."

"Tapi jam pelajaran belum selesai Kyunnie.." Yesung membelai halus wajah tampan Kyuhyun, membuat Leeteuk mencibir kesal.

"Hyungiee, Hae juga mau digituin." Rengek Donghae dengan wajah memelas. Sontak saja Yesung menghentikan kegiatan membelainya pada wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian beralih membelai wajah Donghae.

"Aish, namja ikan sialan. Yesung hyung itu milikku tau."

"Milik Hae!"

"Milikku!"

"Hae!"

"Kyu!"

"Hae!"

"Kyu!"

"Sudah cukup!" Sungmin menggeram kesal. "Sekarang kalian keluar, aku akan mengobati lutut Jongwoon hyung dulu."

"Andwaee!"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Segera saja Kyuhyun dan Donghae keluar dari uks dengan langkah terbirit-birit, ternyata Sungmin ngamuk itu begitu menyeramkan. Benar-benar berbahaya namja aegyo berwajah cantik itu.

"Kau juga Teukie hyung!" Leeteuk nyengir, kemudian berlari mengikuti jejak KyuHae.

"Err Minnie, aku kan namjachingumu. Jadi aku tak perlu keluar kaan?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati, berharap sang namjachingu akan mengatakan ya. Namun ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, namja aegyo itu malah memelototi Eunhyuk, seakan mengatakan **KELUAR-KAU-DARI-SINI-!**

"B-Baiklah."

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun segera mengambil tempat disebelah Yesung, setelah sebelumnya Ia mengangkat kaki namja cantik itu keatas kasur. "Apa masih sakit Jongwoon hyung?"

"Yesungie saja, Minnie."

"Yesung?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Yesung kan cinta pertama Leeteuk hyung."

"Tepat!" Sahut Yesung seraya terkikik pelan. "Itulah aku."

"MWOO?!"

.

.

_**Other Place **_

.

.

"Aish, Minnie hyung galak." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Donghae yang berada disebelahnya pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Teukie hyung.." Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk intens.

"N-Ne Hyuk?" Balas Leeteuk tak nyaman. Apalagi saat Eunhyuk mulai memajukan wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja.

".."

"Hyuk?"

"..."

"Aish." Leeteuk mendorong wajah Eunhyuk, "Kau tak jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

APAAAA?!

Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan **APA-KAU-SUDAH-GILA-?**

"Aku tau wajah seorang Park Jungsoo itu tampan, tampan sekali malah. Tapi jangan begitu juga. Bukankah kau seme ya?"

**PLETAK**

Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Leeteuk, "Bukan itu hyung! Enak saja aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku sudah punya Minnie."

"Habis kau menatapku seakan-akan kau adalah uke yang menemukan semenya yang telah lama hilang." Ringis Leeteuk.

**PLETAK**

Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Leeteuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku seme hyung!"

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Baguslah. Yah aku tau bahwa ketampananku memang begitu memikat, tapi untung saja kau itu seme yah?" Ujar Leeteuk tak nyambung.

"Oekk." KyuHae pun memasang pose ingin muntah begitu mereka mendengar Leeteuk membanggakan ketampanannya.

"Ne ne ne. Ah hyung bek tu permasalahan ne?" Seru Eunhyuk dengan bahasa inggris yang err yahh. "Em hyung, kenapa Yesung hyung tak memakai celana?"

Nah!

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang semula masih memasang pose ingin muntah pun segera mendekat kearah Leeteuk yang kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. "M-Mwo?"

"Kenapa Yesung hyung tak memakai celana tadi? Kau tidak melakukan apapun pada hyung-KU kan?" Tanya Kyuhyum sambil menatap tajam Leeteuk.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukanya saja kok Kyu."

"Tidak melakukan apapun?"

"A-Aniya." Jawab Leeteuk gagap. Hei! Kenapa Ia jadi takut pada bocah evil itu eoh?

**CKLEK**

Pintu uks terbuka, menampilkan Yesung yang berjalan dibantu Sungmin. "Eh? Kalian masih disini?"

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung, kemudian melingkarkan lengan ramping itu pada lehernya. "Ayo pulang hyung!" Ia pun merangkul pinggang Yesung seraya berjalan pelan-pelan agar hyungnya itu tidak kesakitan.

"Ingat Park! Jangan pernah mendekati hyung-KU!"

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu Kyunnie?" Tanya Yesung. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada didalam kamar Yesung, dengan posisi keduanya tertidur diranjang, dan dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuh Yesung possessive.

"Berbicara apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Kyunnie-ah, hyung tau kau ingat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, diikuti Yesung yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku hanya tak ingin Ia mendekatimu hyung, itu saja."

"Tapi kenapa Kyunnie-ah? Teukie hyung itu orang baik."

"Maka dari itu.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. "..Aku takut kau beralih mencintainya hyung."

Yesung bangkit berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya."Kenapa kau harus takut Kyunnie?" Namja manis itu meraih pinggang Kyuhyun, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang tersebut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu." Lirihnya seraya melepaskan pelukan Yesung, kemudian segera beranjak keluar. Meskipun ucapan Kyuhyun tadi terbilang lirih, namun Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya.

**BRAK**

"Kyu?" Yesung meraba sekitar dadanya, sedikit perasaan sakit menyusup kedalam hatinya. "Eottokhae? Kyunnie? Teukie hyung?"

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu cokelat yang tertutup itu, "Hiks.. Eomma, Min appa, Yun appa, eottokhae? Sungie harus melakukan apa sekarang?" Tangisnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, tubuh mungil itu pun merosot, terduduk lemah didepan pintu dikarenakan kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, Kyuhyun masih berada dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia berdiri, menatap sendu lantai keramik yang berada dibawahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu Ia mendengar suara isakan Yesung, hyung kesayangannya, hyung yang amat dicintainya.

"Mian hyung, bukan maksudku membuatmu sakit seperti ini.." Bisik Kyuhyun. "..Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu hyung."

"Karena aku tau bahwa Leeteuk hyung adalah masa lalumu hyung."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

"Jadi begitu.. Kyu?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengaran Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan berambut ikal itu mengangkat wajahnya seketika.

"Appa?"

Namja itu, Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap surai putra bungsunya. "Jadi kau mencintai hyungmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, "Ne appa."

"Pantas saja kau begitu possessive padanya." Seru Yunho sambil tertawa lucu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang menatap appanya heran, ada angin apa hingga membuat Yunho tertawa sekeras itu? Apa Jaejoong memasukan tikus kedalam makanannya?

"Appa tidak marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Karena.." Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, "Karena aku mencintai Yesung hyung."

"Apa ada yang salah Kyu?" Yunho menatap wajah putranya intens. "Appa dan Jae eomma juga sama-sama namja kan?"

"Bukan itu appa."

"Lalu?"

"Yesung hyung itu kan, h-hyungku." Jujur saja lidahnya sedikit terasa kelu saat Ia mengucapkan kata hyung.

"Sebenarnya appa sedikit kecewa, meskipun Yesung bukan hyung kandungmu tapi Ia hyungmu sekarang." Ujar Yunho. "Tapi berhubung kau benar-benar mencintai hyungmu, appa tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Jinjayo? Jadi appa merestui kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun, matanya membulat hebat begitu mendengar ujung kalimat yang appanya ucapkan.

"Appa tidak bilang begitu." Sontak Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. _Kalau tidak merestui kenapa appanya berbicara begitu?_ Pikir Kyuhyun. "Appa baru akan merestui kalian jika Yesungie juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, dan padamu."

**DEG**

"Begitu ya?" Lirih Kyuhyun. _Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku Kim Jongwoon!_ Ucapnya didalam hati.

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Hiks.. K-Kyu- Hiks..–Kyuhyunnie. Hi-Hiks..W-Wae?" Didalam kamar Yesung masih saja terdengar tangisan dan isakan yang tak kunjung reda. Sang empunya kamar kini tengah terduduk didepan pintu dengan wajah yang disembunyikan dibelakang lututnya yang melipat. Padahal sudah hampir dua jam Ia menangis dengan posisi seperti ini, namun tangisnya tak kunjung reda juga. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu, benar-benar miris.

**Drrt..Drrt..**

Namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara ponselnya, kemudian dengan lemas Ia mengambil ponsel berwarna putih yang berada dilaci tepat disebelahnya.

"Yo-Yoboseo?" Jawabnya lirih. Hampir tak terdengar malah.

"Yesungie? Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu terdengar kecil sekali?" Tanya suara dari seberang sana. Yesung mengerjap lucu begitu mendengar suara sang penelepon yang tak asing baginya. "Te-Teukkie hyung?" Bisiknya.

"Ne ini hyung Sungie. Kenapa?"

"Teukkie hyung?" Sepasang mata sipit itu membulat sempurna, seiring dengan bibir merah yang menjerit tak percaya. Mengundang tawa lucu dari sang penelepon diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk, Park Jungsoo.

"Kenapa terkejut Sungie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil terkekeh. Namun Yesung malah menghela nafasnya, aneh tak seperti biasanya.

"Sungie? Ada apa? Kau tidak senang kuhubungi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu hyung!" Tepis Yesung cepat. Aish, hampir saja namja cantik itu membuat sang hyung tampan marah. "Su-Sungie sedang dalam masalah, bukan tidak senang dihubungi hyung."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya, "Masalah apa? Ceritakan pada hyung!"

"A-Ani tidak usah hyung. Bukan masalah besar, hanya masalahku dengan.." Yesung menghentikan ucapannya seketika, dadanya kembali terasa sesak saat nama Kyuhyun terpikir didalam otaknya.

"Dengan?"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Kyupil? Cho Kyuhyun? Tumben sekali, biasanya bocah evil itu dekat denganmu." Ujar Leeteuk setengah bercanda. Tak sadar bahwa namja cantik disana kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Mendengar suara isakan lirih, Leeteuk pun terdiam. "Sudah ne? Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu membuat masalah denganmu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Besok juga pasti dia kembali seperti semula." Hibur Leeteuk dengan nada ceria, namun bukannya terhibur justru suara isakanlah yang Ia dengar makin jelas. Sungguh, jika saja Yesung berada disebelahnya pastilah Ia akan langsung memeluknya, menggumamkan berbagai kata untuk menenangkan namja cantik yang kini tengah bersedih itu.

"Hikss.. Eottokhae hyung?"

"Hahh.." Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Begini saja, besok siang kita pergi ke taman bermain oke?"

"Besok? Bu-Bukannya kita sekolah?" Tanya Yesung heran. Sepertinya namja cantik ini sudah sedikit terhibur dengan ide gila Leeteuk ini.

"Besok kau bawa baju ganti, nanti kita kabur oke?"

**TOENG**

"Memang boleh hyung?" Tanya Yesung sweatdrop. Apalagi saat Leeteuk berkata, "Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja jika Park Jungsoo si ketua kelas tampan yang memutuskan." Benar-benar membuat Yesung sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Besok kita pergi ke taman bermain." Jawab Yesung pada akhirnya. Dan itu sontak membuat Leeteuk bersorak kegirangan dikamarnya.

"Oke! Sampai jumpa besok! Dandan yang cantik ya Sungie-ku, buat Jungsoo hyungmu ini semakin mencintaimu."

**BLUSH**

Wajah Yesung pun merona sempurna begitu Ia mendengar ucapan terakhir namja tampan berlesung pipi itu, "Jadi Jungsoo hyung masih mencintaiku?" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Omoo! Fanfic macam apa ini? Kenapa makin gaje begini sih? *poutylips* Hmm, sebelumnya Myn mau minta maaf karena chapter 4 ini agak lelet updatenya. Kemarin ini Myn sakit hampir seminggu, jadinya ngga sekolah sama ngga bisa online #curhat dikit XD

.

Tapi Myn terharu, chingudeul udah mau nungguin Myn dan chapter 4 yang sebenernya makin geje ini. Apalagi chingu yang udah nge-riview, Myn bener-bener terharu (∏ ω ∏)

.

Oh ne! Apa ada chingu yang mau nge request soal pasangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae? Kalau mau silahkan tinggalkan jejak di riview. Nanti suara terbanyak akan dipilih, XD. Oh ya! Harap jangan pilih Sungminnie dan Eunhyukkie, karena mereka sudah saling memiliki :D

.

.

Daan ini reply atas riview yang udah chingudeul kirim :

dinafly3424 : wah mian udah bikin chingu bingung. Tapi gomawo ne chingu, meskipun chingu bingung tapi chingu udah mau riview, keep reading and riview ^_^

ChochoSung : Haha, ne ada Kyu kokk. Chingu KyuSung shipper ne? Di chapter ini udah ditambahin koo KyuSung momentnya, thanks for riview, keep reading ne?

cacaclouds : Hihi, ne chingu. Semuanya udah terbongkar dichapter ini. Gomawo udah riview, keep reading ne? XD

FiiAngelself : Jinja? Wuah gomawo pujiannya chinguu, XD. Ff WonTeuk? ('_'7) siap chingu, nanti Myn coba bikin. XD thanks for riview and keep reading ne?

Cloudya : Semua udah terbongkar di chapter ini chingu, XD. Thanks for riview and keep reading

Yesungismine : Hihihi, yang penting Yeye udah kenal kan ama Teuk di chapter ini. Mwo? Berharap pairing KyuSung? Hmm, boleh juga *angkat banner KyuSung bareng chingu* *ditabok Leeteuk* Thanks for riview and keep reading ne?

AngeLeeteuk : Yeye kan emang ngegemesin chinguu XD. Haha, gwaenchana chingu, yang penting chingu udah bersedia riview. XD Oke, thanks for riview and keep reading

Nakazawa Ryu : Ne, ini republish. Gomawo udah mau baca lagi chingu hikss, Myn terharu *sroot* . Semua pertanyaa chingu udah terjawab dichapter ini kok XD. Thanks for riview and keep reading ^_^

: Hihi, soal pairing Myn sengaja bikin TeukSung, biar beda gituu. Tapi tetep ada KyuSung momentnya chingu XD. Soal pertanyaan chingu udah terjawab dichapter ini XD. Thanks for riview, keep reading ne?

MiraTania : Ne, Teukppa telat ('_'9). Buat TeukSung moment, chapter ini lumayan, tapi chapter depan bakalan lebih wow chingu XD. Thanks for riview and keep reading ne?

.

Okee, segitu dulu ne? Keep reading and riview. Dan buat para chingudeul yang udah ngeriview, Myn bener-bener berterimakasih *hikss.

.

Bye! See ya! Sampai bertemu dichapter 5 \(^o^)/


	5. First Date With You

Are You My Sungie?

.

.

Chapter 5 – First Date With You

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Yesung (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship slight Humor

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik E.L.F, Yesung milik E.L.F. Tapi cerita ini milik Myn looh!

...

Summary : Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Stories! Teuk : Seme, Sung : Uke/ RnR Please. *Bow*

...

Warning ! : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**ARE YOU MY SUNGIE?**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Baiklah. Besok kita pergi ke taman bermain."_

"_Oke! Sampai jumpa besok! Dandan yang cantik ya Sungie-ku, buat Jungsoo hyungmu ini semakin mencintaimu." _

**BLUSH**

"_Jadi Jungsoo hyung masih mencintaiku?"___

_**To Be Continued**__._

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai hari. Tapi pagi ini tak cukup cerah untuk mencerahkan hati kedua Cho bersaudara yang tampaknya masih belum berbaikan. Lihat saja sang hyung mungil yang kini tengah menunduk sambil meremas ujung kemejanya, tak ingin sedikitpun menatap sang dongsaeng yang berada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng kini tengah menatap Yesung tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dan itu membuat tuan dan nyonya Cho yang sedari tadi menatap mereka menjadi heran.

"Sungie. Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu hm? Apa masakan Lee ahjumma tidak enak? Perlu eomma buatkan makanan lain?" Tanya nyonya Cho Jaejoong selembut mungkin, tidak ingin perkataannya menyinggung si sulung mungil yang memang sedang sensitif itu.

Yesung menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "A-Aniya eomma. Sungie tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak lapar saja."

"Tidak lapar? Tapi kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin sore Sungie." Yunho mengusap rambut hitam itu lembut, mencoba membuat sisulung luluh. Namun naas Yesung sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Makanlah hyung." Kini si bungsu Cho menyahut. Nafas Yesung tercekat, maniknya menatap Kyuhyun takut. Ck, ada apa dengannya eoh? Kenapa Ia jadi begini? Kyuhyun itu adiknya, kan? Lalu kenapa Ia malah terkesan takut pada Kyuhyun? Membingungkan.

Namun apa daya?

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, menatap sang appa yang kini juga menatapnya heran. "Appa, Sungie berangkat dengan appa saja ya?" Pintanya dengan nada memohon. Kyuhyun yang tengah meminum kopinya tersedak seketika mendengar permintaan hyung cantiknya itu.

"Tumben sekali Sungie, tidak berangkat dengan Kyunnie?" Jaejoong menatap Yesung kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, heran juga namja cantik itu.

"A-Aniya eomma. Sungie tidak berangkat dengan K-Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun? Makin heranlah pasangan YunJae ini, tidak biasanya Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama selengkap itu, biasanya namja mungil itu memanggilnya Kyunnie atau Kyu.

Yunho berdehem, mencoba mencarikan suasana yang sempat canggung. Juga menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang hampir saja memakan Yesung bulat-bulat. "Arraseo. Tapi habiskan susu mu itu Sungie."

Yesung menghabiskan segelas susunya dengan terburu-buru, saking terburu-burunya Ia hampir tersedak beberapa kali. "Uhuk.." Ini yang ketiga kurasa. Dan sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengelap tumpahan susu yang tercecer didagu hyung manisnya itu. Atau mungkin Ia ingin menjilatnya, err kurasa itu tindakan bunuh diri saudara-saudara.

"Hm. Kajja Yesungie!" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri sang istri kemudian mengecup bibir cherrynya sekilas. Membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sweatdrop karena kemesuman sang appa yang menurun pada Kyuhyun. "Boo aku pergi."

Yesung mengekori langkah Yunho yang kelewat lebar untuk namja mungil macam dia, "Eomma, Sungie pergi. K-Kyuhyun hyung duluan." Pamitnya yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan seringai di bibirnya,_ 'Begitu ya hyung? Sekarang kau menjauhiku dan memilih Leeteuk hyung? Tidak akan kubiarkan.'_

Ck, apa lagi yang direncanakan bocah evil ini?

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

Yesung berjalan menyusuri koridor seorang diri, tak ada yang menemaninya barang seorangpun. Dan itu terasa aneh, juga.. Asing? Ya, biasanya Ia selalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka akan mengobrol dan saling menjahili satu sama lain. Tak jarang Kyuhyun menggodanya hingga wajah cantiknya memerah. Dan tak jarang juga Kyuhyun membuatnya sweatdrop karena dongsaengnya itu selalu memberi deathglare orang-orang baik namja maupun yeoja yang berpas-pasan dengan mereka, meskipun hanya sekedar menyapanya atau bahkan hanya sekedar memberinya senyum. Tapi sekarang? Setiap orang bisa sebebas mungkin menyapanya, dan menggodanya sekalipun. Ah, Kyu-

"YESUNGIE-AH!"

**GREP**

Yesung melotot begitu merasakan seseorang memeluknya seenak jidat. Membuat tubuhnya yang mungil itu terhimpit oleh tubuh besar dan sedikit kekar orang yang memeluknya ini. Baru saja Ia akan berteriak, menyuarakan suara barithonenya yang seksi ini jika saja si pemeluk tidak berucap, "Yesungiee.. Hyung merindukanmu."

Siapa dia? Heh? Siapa lagi yang akan menyerang Yesung dengan pelukan, serta memanggil Yesung dengan rengeka yang mengusik telinga itu selain Leeteuk? Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga sih.

"T-Teukie hyung?"

Leeteuk terkekeh, kemudian merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sang pujaan hati yang begitu Ia rindukan. "Hmm, apa kau merindukan hyung?" Tanyanya genit. Yesung tertawa pelan, sungguh ucapan dan nada Leeteuk tadi benar-benar menggelitik perutnya.

"Tentu hyung, Sungie sangat merindukan hyung Sungie yang tampan ini."

"Saaaangaaaat kah?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit lebay.

"Ne. Saaaaangaaaaaat." Balas Yesung tak kalah lebay. Ayolah, mereka benar-benar memalukan. Bertingkah seakan-akan dunia hanya milik berdua ditengah-tengah koridor, mendatangkan bisik-bisik dari murid sekitar yang mengira mereka err.. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya agar halus ne? Ah ne! Gila! Mengira mereka pasangan lebay yang menyerempet gila.

**CUP**

Leeteuk mengecup pipi chubby Yesung. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tak lebih. Namun mendatangkan reaksi yang berlebihan pada Yesung.

"Kajja kita kekelas! Sebelum monyet dan ikan yadong, serta kelinci galak itu datang." Ajak Leeteuk sambil menarik, emm menyeret lebih tepatnya kearah kelas mereka yang berada dilantai dua.

Yesung hanya menurut saja. Ia lebih memilih memandangi punggung tegap Leeteuk yang berada didepannya, kemudian beralih pada lengannya yang berotot. Ck, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka itu berbeda sekali. Leeteuk sungguh terlihat manly dengan tubuh tegap berotot dan tinggi. Sedangkan Yesung? Tubuh mungil pendek namun sedikit berisi dan berlekuk indah, seperti seorang yeoja saja. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Yesung saat ini. Dan jujur, orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti beranggapan mereka itu pasangan seme uke yang sedang bermesraan. Dengan Leeteuk yang menjabat sebagai seme dan Ia yang menjabat sebagai... U-Uke? Oh no!

"Hyung!" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Leeteuk sontak menoleh. "Ada apa Sungie?" Tanyanya heran. Biasanya saat mereka kecil Yesung hanya akan memberhentikan langkahnya jika Ia melihat gulali. Tapi sekarang? Ayolah, tak mungkin kan sekolah mereka menjual gulali?

"Hyung terlalu tinggi! Lebih tinggi dibanding Sungie!" Ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Oh please, jangan menggoda malaikat yadong didepanmu ini Kim Yesung!

"Dan hyung lebih berotot dibandingkan Sungie!" Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. Makin kesal-lah namja cantik itu, kini pipi chubbynya Ia kembungkan pertanda Ia makin kesal pada hyungnya ini. "Oh ayolah Sungie. Kau ingin hyung makan eoh?" Seru Leeteuk sambil menyentil pelan hidung Yesung.

"Aah hyung!" Rengeknya manja. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Kalau begitu katakan kenapa tadi kau mengucapkan hal aneh seperti itu?" Tanyanya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya, mencoba membuat pujaan hatinya tertawa, namun gagal. Karena bibir mungilnya itu makin mengerucut.

"Habis hyung tinggi, berotot dan tampan. Dan itu terlihat seperti seme, dan jika kita berjalan bersama Sungie terlihat seperti uke-nya hyung."

Hah?

"Hmmpphhtt.." Namja berlesung pipi itu menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak. Oh ayolah, bagaimana Ia tidak tertawa. Sungguh alasan Yesung itu benar-benar kekanakan, dan hei! Tentu saja Ia adalah seme, mana mungkin namja manis nan mungil itu seme? Siapa ukenya eoh?

"Hyuuungg.." Rengek Yesung dengan bibir mengerucut. Oh Tuhan, bahkan sifatnya ini begitu imut dan uke sekali. Mana mungkin ada seme yang merengut imut seperti itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya eoh?

"Dengar Sungie.." Leeteuk memegang kedua bahu namja cantik itu, mendorongnya pelan hingga Ia tersender di tembok terdekat. "Jangan salahkan hyung jika hyung akan jadi seme dihubungan kita. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena hyung terlalu tinggi dan berotot, harusnya aku lebih tinggi dan berotot daripada hyung agar aku bisa jadi seme." Jawab Yesung sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah imutnya itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Bukan. Tapi karena Kim Jongwoon itu terlalu cantik dan manis, seperti yeoja. Dan sebagai hyung, hyung harus melindungimu yakni sebagai seme dan kau sebagai uke. Mengerti?" Yesung mengangguk pelan, diotaknya tengah terproses ucapan Leeteuk yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu Ia mengerti.

"Hyung.. Apa aku tidak bisa jadi seme yang melindungi hyung?" Tanyanya.

Leeteuk berjongkok didepan Yesung, "Naiklah." Dan meskipun heran, namja cantik itu tetap naik keatas punggung namja tampan berlesung pipi itu. Melingkarkan lengannya dileher namja tampan itu sambil sesekali menggelitik leher itu, jahil.

"Apa kau nyaman dipunggung hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk, dan bisa dirasakan detik selanjutnya namja cantik dipunggungnya itu mengangguk. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Nyaman, hangat dan terlindungi."

"Tepat! Apa kau mau menggendong hyung? Memberi hyung rasa nyaman, hangat dan perlindungan?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Yesung terdiam. Ia berpikir, jika Ia menggendong Leeteuk Ia tidak akan merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat ini lagi, dan jujur Ia tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan itu. Apalagi posturnya yang mungil ini mana mungkin mampu menopang postur tubuh Leeteuk? Bisa-bisa dunia kiamat sudah.

"Ani hyung. Sungie tidak bisa."

"Nah maka dari itu Kim Jongwoon harus selalu menjadi uke seorang Park Jungsoo untuk dilindungi, mengerti?"

"Mengerti hyung. Mianhae tadi aku bertanya hal aneh, aku berjanji tidak akan mempermasalahkan masalah uke dan seme lagi. " Lirih Yesung seraya menggesekan dahinya pada rambut cokelat keemasan Leeteuk.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum begitu merasakan pujaan hatinya yang begitu manja, "Gwaenchanayo."

Diam-diam sepasang mata menatap mereka dari kejauhan, terlihat kilatan penuh amarah dari iris matanya. "Tak akan kubiarkan Sungie hyung jatuh ketanganmu hyung!"

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Sstt.. Sungie!" Yesung menoleh begitu mendengar suara bisikan tepat dibelakangnya. Ternyata Leeteuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Yesung berbisik. Leeteuk mencuri-curi pandang kearah songsaengmin mereka yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis, berjaga-jaga saja jika songsaengmin mereka yang cerewet itu menoleh dan menangkap basah mereka tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Kita kabur sekarang. Kau bawa baju ganti bukan?" Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil meraih tasnya, juga tas Yesung. "Kau mau apa hyung?" Tanya Yesung heran. Apalagi saat Leeteuk melempar tas mereka keluar jendela, hingga terdengarlah bunyi bruk yang cukup keras. Namun tak membuat songsaemnim menoleh kearah mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan kita akan kabur sekarang. Nah sekarang kau izinlah kekamar mandi, hyung akan mengikutimu nanti."

Yesung mengangguk, diangkatnya lengan kanannya itu. "Songsaemnim. Apa boleh aku izin kekamar mandi?"

"Silahkan tuan Cho, waktumu 15 menit."

Setelah menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih Yesung pun berjalan keluar. Kini tinggal Leeteuk lah yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Namun tanpa disangka, namja berwajah malaikat itu mengeluarkan 2 ponsel dari saku celananya, miliknya dan milik Yesung yang entah bagaimana bisa ada padanya. Setelah itu Ia mengetikan beberapa digit angka diponsel Yesung , hingga berderinglah ponsel miliknya.

"Park Jungsoo! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermain ponsel disaat pelajaran? Keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"

'_Yessss!'_ Leeteuk tersenyum, kemudian berlari keluar kelas mereka.

"Hyung?" Yesung terperangah melihat Leeteuk yang berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana cara hyung keluar?" Tanyanya heran.

"Haha.. Tak usah dipikirkan. Ah! Ini ponselmu." Leeteuk menyerahkan ponsel hitam milik Yesung kepada sang empunya. Membuat sang empunya melotot kaget, bagaimana bisa benda itu ada disana? Begitulah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sudahlah, kajja!" Namja tampan bermarga Park itu menarik lembut lengan Yesung, tak ingin menyakitinya dengan menariknya kasar. Karena menurutnya, Yesung adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna, jadi Ia tak boleh menyakitinya atau Tuhan akan murka padanya.

Dan sampailah mereka didepan pintu gerbang, setelah sebelumnya mereka berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari tas mereka yang Leeteuk lempar dari lantai dua kelas mereka. Baiklah, lupakan insiden tas mereka itu, karena jujur itu sangat memalukan. Kita perhatikan saja pasangan lebay yang kini tengah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan tangan saling bertautan mesra.

"Sungie.. Kau tau? Hampir setiap malam hyung memikirkanmu, merindukanmu." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan menerawang keatas langit, menatap indahnya awan-awan putih yang menghiasi langit yang begitu biru itu.

"Jinja? Hyung selalu memikirkanku?"

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Yesung, dan seketikan itupula angin berhembus. Menerbangkan surai mereka, menciptakan suasana romantis seperti pada opera sabun yang selalu Heechul lihat.

"Hyung?" Si cantik kembali bersuara.

"Tentu hyung selalu memikirkanmu. Namamu selalu ada disetiap hembusan nafas hyung." Jawab Leeteuk sok puitis. Niatnya sih ingin menggombal dan menggoda pujaan hatinya itu hingga merona, tapi naas Yesung yang masih polos malah berpikir kalau Leeteuk mengalami kelainan paru-paru.

"Sabar ya hyung. Hyung jangan menyerah, Sungie yakin penyakit hyung itu akan segera sembuh." Ucap Yesung prihatin. Leeteuk heran, namun Ia segera mengabaikannya.

"Ah ne. Bagaimana kau saat di Busan? Apakah seru? Dan apakah ada seseorang yang memikat hatimu?" Yesung mengerjap dalam diam, berusaha berpikir rupanya.

"Tidak ada hyung." Leeteuk bersorak. "Disana tidak ada yeoja dan namja yang memikat, karena Kyuhyun selalu mengusir mereka." Dalam hati Leeteuk berjanji akan berterimakasih pada bocah evil itu, dan ingatnya juga Ia untuk mengecup pipi bocah itu berulang-ulang.

"Tapi hyung! Di Busan aku punya sahabat dekat loh."

Hah?

Leeteuk melotot, background bunga-bunga yang semula mengiringinya hancur sudah. Digantikan oleh background kota jakarta yang kebanjiran *plak.

"Sahabat? Nugu?"

Yesung tersenyum imut, membuat mata sabitnya melengkung sempurna. "Namanya Kim Kibum, dia namja yang tampan dan baik. Otaknya pintar, menjurus ke genius. Dan jangan lupakan dia itu perhatian." Entah ini hanya perasaan Leeteuk saja atau memang Yesung menjelaskan si Kibum Kibum itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ye-"

"Ia juga pintar beladiri, aku saja sampai-sampai terkesan loh hyung."

"Su-"

"Dan hyung tau? Dia itu memiliki killer smile yang membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan..."

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Yesung yang sangat antusias menceritakan Kibum, bahkan tak jarang wajahnya memerah begitu Ia meceritakan saat Kibum menggodanya. Apa Leeteuk cemburu? Jawabannya tentu saja ya. Hei! Senyum itu hanya boleh terkembang jika itu bersangkutan dengannya. Pipi itu hanya boleh merona untuknya. Dan tentu saja tidak untuk Kibum itu.

"..Saat itu kami-"

"Yesungie! Apa kau mencintai Ki-Ki apa tadi? Oh Kijum itu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Kibum hyung, bukan Kijum." Ralat namja manis itu.

"Ya apalah itu."

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, "Mencintai Kibum? Tentu saja tidak, aku kan hanya mencintai hyung." Jawabnya polos.

"Eh? Jinja?"

"Ups!" Kedua tangan mungil itu menutup bibir merahnya begitu Ia menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

'_Keceplosan deh.'_ Batinnya meringis.

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Jebal Sungie. Katakan lagi." Bujuk Leeteuk, namun Yesung tetap menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Ada apa ini? Oh ternyata Leeteuk masih saja membujuk Yesung untuk mengucapkan kata '**Hanya Mencintai Hyung' **sekali lagi. Namun naas namja cantik itu tetap saja bersikeras mengunci bibirnya hingga mereka akhirnya tiba di taman bermain yang menjadi tujuan mereka ini.

"Aish yasudahlah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya Sungie." Putus Leeteuk pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya ayo kita naik ini."

WHAT?

Sepasang mata sabit Yesung membulat begitu Leeteuk mengajaknya menaiki wahana yang sangat dihindarinya, Ghost House.

"I-Ini? Naik ini hyung? Rumah hantu?" Ulang Yesung tak percaya. Berharap Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, namun ternyata nasib berkata lain. Leeteuk malah mengangguk dan langsung menyeretnya menuju antrian.

"A-Aniya hyung! Sungie takut!" Rengek Yesung sambil menahan tangan Leeteuk, meskipun sia-sia karena Leeteuk tetap menariknya.

"Jebal Sungie. Kau sudah besar. Lagipula ada hyung yang menjagamu." Mohon Leeteuk sambil menatap dalam iris onyx Yesung. Ditatap dengan jarak sedekat itu, Yesung pun melemas, Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Baguslah.."

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya mereka pun masuk kedalam wahana yang begitu dikutuk oleh Yesung. Ck jika saja Leeteuk tidak menatapnya hingga membuat tubuhnya melemas, pasti Ia akan melawan. Begitu pikir Yesung.

Melawan? Ayolah manis, mana mungkin kau melawan si tampan itu dengan tubuh semungil itu?

"Sungie? Ada apa?" Leeteuk menoleh, mendapati Yesung tengah menatap kosong kearah pintu masuk wahana itu. "Kajja!" Digenggamnya lembut jemari mungil itu, kemudian kembali menariknya dengan lembut. Membuat Yesung sedikit melupakan rasa takutnya karena terbuai oleh kenyamanan tangan Leeteuk.

Hingga akhirnya..

**Welcome In Our Place, Ghost House**

"Hyung.." Leeteuk menoleh, mendapati Yesung menatapnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari Sungie ne? Sungie takut."

Leeteuk tertawa seraya mengacak pelan surai hitam itu, "Tentu saja. Hyung akan menjaga Sungie, hyung kan semenya Sungie."

Garis start pun mereka lewati, sejauh ini aman-aman saja. Hanya ada sedikit gangguan seperti laba-laba, peti mati, tengkorak dan beberapa kelelawar yang membuat si manis menjerit sambil memeluk lengan sang hyung erat.

Namun saat lorong mulai menyempit, tak sengaja Yesung menyenggol sesuatu yang menyebabkan sesosok makhluk tergeletak tepat didepan mereka.

Kedua bola matanya membulat, "GYAAAAAA! TEUKIE HYUUUUUNNGG!" Suara barithone itu berubah nyaring begitu namja cantik itu menjerit sambil memeluk Leeteuk erat. Bahkan tanpa Ia sadari, kedua kakinya pun turut memeluk Leeteuk, membuat kini posisinya berada digendongan namja tampan berlesung pipi yang tengah syok dengan posisi mereka yang ehem.

"Hiks.. Hyuung, Sungie takut. Sungie mau pulaang. Sungie ngga be-"

**CUP**

Ucapan Yesung terhenti begitu saja saat sebuah benda lunak menempel dibibir mungilnya. Menggecap bibir bagian luarnya hingga membuatnya sedikit kegelian. "Ernghhh.." Dan benda lunak itu adalah..

"Mmhh..Sweet.."

..Bibir milik Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghisap bibir mungilnya sedikit kasar, kemudian mengulum bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menciptakan sensasi yang membuatnya melayang dan ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari ini. Dan ternyata nasib mengizinkannya, lidah Leeteuk bermain-main dicelah bibirnya. Membuatnya sontak membuka mulutnya karena tak tahan dengan rasa geli itu. Dan rupanya namja tampan itu juga menginginkan lebih. Lidahnya menyusup dan bermain didalam rongga mulut pujaan hatinya yang begitu manis, sesekali Ia menggigit gemas lidah Yesung yang berada dibawah lidahnya. Membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan.

"Nghh.."

Sosok yang barusan menakuti mereka pun terbengong melihat pasangan yang bukannya ketakutan malah seenak jidat berciuman ditempat seperti ini.

"Hmmpph.. Ckk.." Decak saliva terdengar menyatu dengan erangan dan desahan yang makin menjadi-jadi begitu Leeteuk makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya..

"Hei! Kalian ini tak tau tempat apa? Bercumbu ditempat seperti ini." Akhirnya sosok itu membuka suaranya. Membuat Yesung dan Leeteuk sontak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hingga benang saliva terlihat menjuntai diujung bibir mereka yang basah dan memerah.

"M-Mian.." Leeteuk membungkuk, kemudian menarik lengan kanan Yesung. Mengajaknya keluar dari tempat yang barusan menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka yang membuat si sosok setan ilfeel. Yang ditarik pun meringis, merasakan pergelangan tangannya sedikit ngilu akibat tarikan Leeteuk yang terlampau keras.

"H-Hyung, sakit."

Leeteuk menoleh, kemudian refleks melepas pergelangan tangan Yesung dan langsung saja si cantik sang empunya tangan itu mengusap lengannya yang memerah. "Omo, mian Sungie. Hyung terlalu panik tadi." Ia pun menunduk, melihat luka yang barusan Ia buat. Dan benar saja, pergelangan tangan namja cantik yang begitu mungil itu memerah, bahkan jemarinya pun tercetak jelas disana.

"Sakit sekali ne?" Yesung mengangguk manja seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Kemari." Leeteuk menarik lengan mungil Yesung, mendekatkannya kearah bibir tipisnya yang barusan menikmati bibir mungil Yesung. "Biar hyung obati." Dan setelah itu, Leeteuk pun mulai mengecup sekitar pergelangan Yesung yang memerah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tapi dilihat dari mimik wajahnya sepertinya namja tampan bermarga Park itu benar-benar menikmati rasa pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"H-Hyung.." Wajah si cantik itu memerah, menambah kesan manis yang melekat diwajahnya itu. "Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Protesnya, terdengar lirih dan malu-malu kurasa.

Leeteuk menatap wajah cantik Yesung dengan tatapan innocent, "Ada apa Sungie? Uwoo, wajahmu memerah. Manis sekali." Dan bukannya sadar, namja tampan berlesung pipi itu malah mengeluarkan ponselnya, untuk mengabadikan wajah cantik itu.

**JPRET**

**JPRET**

"Yak sekali lagi.. Mmm, senyum yang manis chagi."

Yesung makin merasakan wajahnya memanas, Ia pun memukul manja lengan Leeteuk saat hyungnya itu hampir memfotonya kembali. Ck bisa mati konyol Ia jika namja tampan itu terus saja memfotonya, "Cukup hyung. Kau membuatku malu."

"Malu?" Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus malu?"

"A-Aku kan tidak manis, cantik apalagi. Dan aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan hyung." Ucap Yesung, namja cantik itu pun mulai memainkan jemarinya dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?" Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau tidak kau tidak pantas bersanding denganku.."

**CUP**

Leeteuk mengecup sekilas bibir mungil yang seakan menggodanya itu. "Kalau tidak kau tidak pantas bersanding denganku, untuk apa ada kata-kata cinta dan ciuman yang kuberikan untukmu?"

Yesung terdiam, otaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan Leeteuk tadi. Ciuman tiba-tiba yang Leeteuk berikan membuatnya kembali salah tingkah, membuat otaknya tidak bisa memproses dengan benar. "A-Ah itu karena-"

"Karena kau itu cantik Sungie, bahkan menurutku diantara seluruh yeoja dan para uke yang ada disini kaulah yang tercantik. Dan hanya kaulah yang pantas bersanding denganku."

**BLUSH**

Makin memerahlah wajah cantik itu, sungguh kini Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Leeteuk. Otaknya benar-benar error, hanya ada perasaan senang yang ada diotaknya itu, dan itu disebabkan oleh uri Leeteuk.

"Akuilah Sungie. Akuilah kalau kau memang cantik, manis dan tentunya pantas bersanding denganku."

"A-Aku cantik, manis dan sangat pantas bersanding dengan hyung." Seru Yesung sambil menunduk. Senyum Leeteuk mengembang.

"Hyung? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Leeteuk, Park Jungsoo. Namja tampan yang kucintai, yang tentunya pantas bersanding denganku se-"

**CUP**

Leeteuk menghentikan ucapan Yesung dengan kecupan lembut dibibir mungilnya. "Ne, aku juga mencintaimu Sungie." Dan kembali, bibir tipis Leeteuk menyapu permukaan luar bibir mungil Yesung, menggelitiknya hingga sang empunya kembali mengerang. Bisa dipastikan kini tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu ciuman mereka lagi.

.

.

_**Other Place**_

.

.

Terlihat namja berambut ikal berseragam kini tengah menggertakan gigi-giginya kesal, "Siaal! Bagaimana bisa Sungie hyung jatuh kedalam pelukannya eoh?" Ia pun menendang bebatuan yang berada didepannya. "Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus merebut Sungie hyungKU!"

Kembali namja itu menendang dengan keras, dan kini sasarannya adalah sebuah kaleng tak berdosa.

Hingga..

**PRAK**

"Aww! Siapa yang beraninya mengganggu kegiatanku mengintip Sungie hyung?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengaran namja ikal itu. Dan entah telinganya yang bermasalah atau apalah, suara itu terdengar khas ditelinganya.

Ia pun menerobos semak-semak yang berada didepannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Ia ketika melihat seorang namja tampan lain tampak tengah terduduk seraya mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya terkena bom kaleng tadi. "Appoyo." Rengeknya manja. Bibirnya pun terpoutkan imut, hampir saja Ia menangis jika tidak melihat sosok namja didepannya.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Hayo! Hayo! Itu siapa hayo! Tersangka pelempar kaleng dan korban kaleng. Kkk~ Ada yang bisa tebak? Yang bisa tebak dapet kaleng deh.. *plak

Nah, chapter 5 update nih. Lama ne? Mian deh, chingudeul pasti udah pada nungguin, tapii yang update malah chapter aneh bin geje ini. Mian ne *bow* Entah kenapa beberapa hari kebelakang ini otak Myn serasa diperes-peres *emanglokatejemuran*

.

Dann, setelah Myn lihat request atas couple nya Kyuhyun dan Donghae, ternyata... Jrengjreeeeeng.. Banyak yang req KYUHAE! KYUHAE! KYUHAE! Hmm, okelahh.. Bagus juga, tapi siapa seme siapa uke dah? ._. Nah bagi para chingudeul yang masih pengen request Myn **KASIH KESEMPATAN**, bisa datengin member laen yang belom kebagean peran, atau mau tetap mendukung KYUHAE XD.

.

Oke, daripada Myn cuap-cuap mulu, meningan Myn bales riview chingudeul~ :

: Kkk~ Teuk takut tuh ama Kyu chingu, *ditampolteuk* Okee, thanks for riview nyah chingu, keep reading and riview. See ya next chap, harus baca ne

pepiqyu : Hihi, gomawo pujiannya chingu *kissuchingu* KyuHae? Sipp.. Thanks riview nya chingu, keep reading and riview. See ya next chap, dibaca ne~

dinafly3424 : Kkk~ Uri Yesungie galau gara-gara Kyupil tuh chingu. Ne chingu, ini udah update koo, mian lambat XD. Thanks for riview, keep reading and riview ne? Chapter depan harus baca looh

AngeLeeteuk : Hihi, Yeye kan emang gemesin chingu. Ini diaa next chap permintaan chingu, mian lama. Mmm.. KyuMin HaeHyuk ne? Diusahain deeh, tapi kacian juga EunMin nyaaa.. Thanks for riview, keep reading and riview nee? Chapter 6 baca nee?

KyundaClouds : KyuSung shipper? Hihi,, sama dong chingu *ditabokteukberkalikali* Persaingan Angel dan Evil? Hihi, chapter depan bakal lebih wow chingu. XD Thanks riview nyaa, keep read and riview ne? Baca juga chapter depan XD

MiraTania : Kyu dan Hae jomblo? Uwoo, jomblo keceee chingu XD. Hihi, thanks atas riview nyaa, keep reading and riview ne? Chapter 6 dibaca ne?

FiiAngelself : Nee, Teukie narsis banget XD. KyuHae? Hmm.. Wajib dicoba. Kk~ Ne chingu, nanti Myn coba bikin WonTeuk atas permintaan chingu, jangan lupa dibaca juga ne? Thanks for riview dan requestannya.. Keep reading and riview, jangan lupa baca chapter depan looh~

Cloudya : Yeye kan emang lucu chingu, selama nya bakal lucu. °\(^▼^)/° Thanks riviewnya ne? Keep reading and riview, chapter depan dibaca loohh

shin min young : Ini udah dilanjut chingu kkk~. Mmm.. WonKyu dan KiHae? Wajib dipertimbangkan. Dan buat Bummie, udah disebut tuh namanya kkk~. Kemungkinan uri prince horse juga bakal kebawa chapter depan. Thanks for riview chingu, jangan lupa baca chapter depan ne?

FiiAngelself : Uwaa, chingu riview lagi.. *kissuback* Jeongmal gomawo ne? Soal ff WonTeuk sedang diproses, dan diedit sedemikian mungkin *plak. Jangan lupa baca chapter depan ne chingu? Chingu baik deeh, thanks for riview

FiiAngelself : Yee~ Chingu riview lagi, Myn terharu.. Chingu sampe bela-belain riview 3x, *hiks* Ff angst? Siappp chinguu~ Eehh.. Endingnya mau happy atau sad chingu? Thanks for riview, keep reading . Jangan lupa chapter depan dibacaaa..

Yesungismine : Hihi, gomawo pujiannya chinguu *kissuback* Tenang chingu, pairing utama tetep TeukSung, kalo berubah nanti Myn ditampol ama Teuk *hiks*. Kyu Hae jomblo? Aseek, jomblo kece dahh.. Thanks for riview and keep reading nee? Chapter depan jangan lupa dibacaa..

r3diavolo89 : Hihi, thanks pujiannya chingu *kissuchingu*. Karena chingu udah ngasih pujian, Myn kasih TeukSung moment yang banyak. Emm.. KyuHae? Nice couple.. . Wajib dipertimbangkan. Thanks for riview, keep reading. Apalagi chapter depan, wajib baca ne?

Nakazawa Ryu : Yesungie kan kena virus Myn yang galau karena ga bisa nonton Kry concert T_T. Kkk~ tapi tenang chingu, cinta Sungie Cuma buat Teukie.. ( θ ) Thanks for riview, keep reading ne? Chapter 6 juga harus dibaca nee?

ajib4ff : Annyeong juga chingu, thanks udah mau mampir *kissuchingu* Uwaa, chingu Yesung uke shipper? Yee sama . Myn juga Yesung uke shipper nih chingu. Soal pairingnya, kan Myn pingin beda chingu, biar 'sesuatu' banget gitu rasanya *plak. Okee, thanks for riview, keep reading ne? Chapter depan juga dibacaa..

.

Kyaa . Myn tambah semangat deh buat bikin chapter 6. Yaa meskipun makin gaje, tapi gapapa.. Asal chingu tetep riview, Myn pasti tetep ngepost. Yowess laa, segitu dulu cuap-cuap Myn, XD.

.

See Ya next chapter. Jangan lupa dibaca ne? (´з(˘⌣˘)


	6. Be Mine

Are You My Sungie?

.

.

Chapter 6 – Be Mine

.

Pairing : Leeteuk (Super Junior), Yesung (Super Junior)

..

Rated : K+

...

Genre : Romance, Friendship slight Humor

...

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik E.L.F, Yesung milik E.L.F. Tapi cerita ini milik Myn looh!

...

Summary : Persahabatan Leeteuk dan Yesung akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta, namun sebelum mereka menyadari itu mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak. "Saranghae Sungie–ah.". Dan saat waktu itu tiba.. "ANIYA! AHJUMMA NGGA BOLEH MEMBAWA YESUNG KEMANA–MANA! YESUNG ITU MILIK JUNGSOOO! KIM JONGWOON HANYA MILIK PARK JUNGSOO!"/ Warning! BL, Typo(s)./ TeukSung Stories! Teuk : Seme, Sung : Uke/ RnR Please. *Bow*

...

Warning ! : YAOI, TYPOS, GEJE, ANEH, Bikin muntah, Cerita nggak pas ama judulnya, Ide Pasaran, dan warning–warning lainnya (?).

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**ARE YOU MY SUNGIE?**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Aww! Siapa yang beraninya mengganggu kegiatanku mengintip Sungie hyung?"_

"_Appoyo."_

"_KAU!"_

"_KAU!"_

_**To Be Continued**__._

.

.

"Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun, penendang kaleng itu membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya begitu melihat sosok namja dihadapannya. Hng, bukan masalah memang mengingat ini memang tempat umum namun.. Bukankah sekarang sedang jam pelajaran? Lalu sedang apa Donghae disini? Begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sedangkan Donghae, namja tampan itu malah terus mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya lucu. "Eh.. Kyupil." Gumamnya seraya bangkit, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan mata bulat besarnya. "Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, menyadarkan pikirannya dari lamunan semulanya tadi. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu namja ikan. Sedang apa kau disini? Biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang mengintip hyungKU!" Ujar namja Cho itu dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aish.. Galak sekali kau adik ipar."

MWO?!

"Adik ipar? Kau sudah gila Lee Donghae! Apa maksudmu dengan adik ipar eoh? Memang kau siapa hyungku?" Sembur Kyuhyun dengan suara cukup keras. Donghae yang disembur seperti itu malah tersenyum polos, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang begitu rapi. "Begitulah. Aku adalah hyung iparmu, karena aku adalah calon suami Sungie hyung."

"TAK SUDI!"

Donghae menatap datar dongsaeng Yesung itu, "Kau galak sekali Kyu. Hati-hati, kalau kau terlalu galak seperti ini bisa-bisa keriput Teukie hyung menular kewajahmu itu."

"Ish kau- Eh! Teukie hyung? Aish! Aku lupa, aku kan sedang mengintip Sungie hyung. Ck!" Tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Donghae disisinya, Kyuhyun pun membalikan tubuhnya. Kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mengintipnya yang sempat tertunda.

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang lebih besar dibanding tubuhnya ini, ck dalam hati Ia sedikit meruntuki tubuhnya yang mungil ini. "Awas Kyu! Ini tempatku, aku juga mau melihat!" Bentaknya dengan nada merengek.

"Diam ikan!"

"Ck!" Namja tampan itu berdecak. Kembali Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, "Kyupiiiiiiill!"

**BRUK**

Uh! Oh!

Kyuhyun menoleh, dilihatnya Donghae tengah terduduk ditanah sambil meringis. Apa dorongannya sedahsyat itu? Padahal tadi Ia hanya mendorongnya pelan.

"Hiks.. Appo." Dan namja Lee itu malah menangis, mengundang keterkejutan namja Cho yang langsung berjongkok didepannya.

"Yak! Yak! Hyung uljima. Jangan menangis, kalau Sungie hyung datang bisa gawat." Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae dengan keras. Naasnya bukannya berhenti, tangisan Donghae malah bertambah keras. "HUWEEEE.. SUNGIEE HYUUUNG! KYUHYUN JAHATT!"

Namja Cho itu gelagapan, tangannya dengan kuat mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Donghae sambil menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan yang terdengar seram seperti ancaman.

"HUWAAAAAA.."

"Hae?"

O Ow

Suara itu..

"Lee Donghae? Kau disini?"

Suara itu.. Suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal.

"Hae-ah! Eoddiga?"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Kyuhyun begitu mendengar suara semak-semak bergesekan, pertanda tersibaknya semak-semak tersebut. Sepertinya-

"Hae-ah! Kyunnie!"

-Hyungnya telah menemukan mereka.

Yesung berlari menghampiri kedua Dongsaengnya yang tengah terduduk ditanah itu, "Hae-ah! Apa yang terjadi? Kyunnie! Katakan apa yang membuat Hae menangis seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung panik. Kyuhyun menegup salivanya susah begitu tangan mungil nan halus hyungnya itu menyentuh lengannya pelan.

"H-Hae jatuh hyung..Hiks." Jawab Donghae disertai isakan. Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun segera berkomat-kamit membaca doa agar namja ikan itu tidak mengadukannya pada Yesung.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun yang me-membuat Hae jatuh."

"Begitu- MWO?!" Mata sabit itu membulat, Ia menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan kaget dan hanya dibalas oleh cengiran polos oleh dongsaeng evilnya itu. "Kyunnie, apa benar yang dikatakan Hae?"

"E-Eto hyung, a-aku tidak sengaja mendorong-"

"BOHONG!" Donghae memotong ucapan namja evil itu, "Huweeee.. Appo hyungie." Dan kembali menangis seperti bayi yang tengah merajuk, membuat Yesung tak tega dan akhirnya segera mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima Hae-ah, hyung disini. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Tangan namja cantik itu terulur untuk menusap-usap punggung Donghae lembut. Merasa Yesung berada dipihaknya, Donghae pun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berhadapan dengannya, mengejek. Membuat uri evil magnae menatap kesal kearah wajah namja yang tengah berada dipelukan hyungnya itu.

'_Awas kau namja ikan! Kubalas kau nanti.' _

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Jadi Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae hingga terjatuh?" Yesung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya pada dua namja yang tengah saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Itu hyung, Kyunnie menendang kaleng hingga mengenai kepalaku." Adu Donghae sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya kesal, merajuk rupanya.

"Kenapa kau menendang kaleng itu Kyu?" Leeteuk beralih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ani."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya yang memang sudah terdapat banyak kerutan, "Kyu, aku bertanya kenapa dan kau malah menjawab tidak. Tidak nyambung tahu!"

"Ck! Pabo."

Urat-urat kekesalan lagi-lagi mampir didahi Leeteuk, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kyuhyun membuat urat-uratnya bermunculan seperti ini. Kurasa Leeteuk perlu bersabar, bersabar itu membuahkan hasil bukan? Jika nanti bocah evil ini sudah bisa ditaklukannya, maka hubungannya dengan Yesung akan jauh lebih baik.

"Kyunnie-"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu hyung tua." Protes Kyuhyun. "Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya Sungie hyung, eomma dan appa." Lanjutnya seraya melempar tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada Leeteuk. "Lagipula itu menjijikan jika diucapkan olehmu."

Adakah golok disini? Sungguh, jika tidak ingat dosa dan Yesung, Leeteuk sudah mencincang habis tubuh bocah evil itu.

"Begitukah? Kyunniee~ Oh Kyunnie~"

Kini giliran urat-urat didahi Kyuhyun yang bermunculan, mendengar panggilan Donghae serta aegyo gagalnya itu benar-benar membuat telinganya berdengung. Jika saja Yesung yang memanggilnya seperti itu, pasti akan terdengar seperti melodi yang indah.

"Sudahlah Hae, berhenti menggoda Kyunnie." Akhirnya, Yesung mengeluarkan suara barithone seksinya juga. Disertai dengan usapan lembut dikepala Kyuhyun, berhasil membuat namja bermarga Cho itu serasa melayang diudara.

"Err.. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian kesini?"

**SIING**

Pertanyaan Leeteuk benar-benar membuat lidah Donghae dan Kyuhyun kelu, apalagi saat Yesung ikut menimpali pertanyaan Leeteuk "Kalian bolos ne? Ayo jawab~" Dengan wajah polos dan mata mengerjap lucu, namja cantik itu menarik-narik lengan kemeja Donghae dan Kyuhyun, memaksa mereka menjawab dengan caranya sendiri.

**GLEK**

'_Yesung hyung imut sekali.'_ Batin keduanya tanpa sadar ada tatapan membunuh yang menyertai mereka.

"Ekhem!" Leeteuk berdehem, mengembalikan arwah KyuHae yang semula melayang-layang entah kemana. "Kalian bolos karena mengikuti kami kan?" Selidik Leeteuk dengan nada horror, sepasang maniknya menatap kedua sosok dongsaengnya intens.

**JLGERR!**

"A-Ani hyung.." Donghae menggeleng.

"Lalu? Apa kalian menguntit kami?" Selidik Leeteuk lagi.

**JLGERR!**

"Te-Tentu tidak hyung.." Kini Kyuhyunlah yang menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasti.

"Lalu kenapa? Jawab Kyunnie, Hae~" Bujuk Yesung seraya kembali menarik-narik kedua dongsaengnya itu, jika tadi sasarannya adalah lengan kemeja mereka, sekarang yang menjadi sasaran jemari mungil itu adalah pipi mereka.

"Cukup Yesungie. Kau malah membuat mereka senang kau tau." Sahut Leeteuk dengan wajah kesal. Tidak kah kalian tau, bahwa namja tampan ini sedang dilanda perasaan cemburu? Kutekankan CEMBURU! C-E-M-B-U-R-U. Cemburu karena apa? Sudah jelas bukan? Perlakuan Yesung itu malah membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun senang, dan menampilkan smirk mereka.

"Tapi hyung, Sungie sedang berusaha membuat mereka mengaku." Sanggah Yesung seraya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. Leeteuk menepuk dahinya kencang, hingga menyebabkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Tapi itu membuat mereka senang Sungie-ah."

"Tapikan, tapikan, tapikan Sungie sedang berusaha membuat mereka menjawab." Kembali si mungil nan manis itu menyanggah, kini bahkan pipi chubbynya yang begitu putih nan mulus itu sudah terkembung.

"Ck yasudahlah. Jadi apa jawaban kalian eoh?" Dan setelah itu, Leeteuk pun mengabaikan si manis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Eh? Kami.. Kami, se-sedang.."

"Se-Sedang.."

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada rendah, membuat KyuHae kembali berigidik dan segera memutar otak mereka.

"Se-Sedang-"

"Sedang melaksanakan tugas dari Kim songsaemnim hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tentu saja bohong.

"Tugas? Tugas apa eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi, rupanya Ia tak mudah tertipu! Apalagi dengan jawaban tak masuk akal milik Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tugas rahasia!" Kini Donghae lah yang menjawab, menambah ketidak masuk akalan dari jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. -,-

"Ha?" Leeteuk cengo, mulutnya menganga lebar mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak Ia pikirkan. Hei! Mana mungkin Ia percaya, yang percaya bisa dipastikan itu sangat bo-

"Jinja? Tugas apa itu Kyunnie? Hae?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

-Doh

Leeteuk yang mendengar pujaan hatinya bertanya dengan nada antusias itu makin cengo, mulutnya makin menganga lebar, mengalahkan lebarnya panci kesayangan sang eomma. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa Yesung bisa sepolos itu eoh? Ia kira, semenjak kepergian Kim Jongwoon dari Seoul dan kembali lagi menjadi seorang Cho Yesung Ia akan berubah menjadi dewasa. Namun nyatanya?

"Jawab Kyunnie, Hae! Tugas apa yang Kim songsaemnim berikan? Hyung ingin tau." Rengeknya semanja mungkin.

Oh astaga, kepolosannya itu malah bertambah. Yeah, meskipun tak dapat Leeteuk pungkiri bahwa paras namja cantik itu makin menawan saja dari hari ke hari. Makin membuat uri Leeteuk terpesona dan makin jatuh cinta pada Yesung, klepek-klepek lah istilahnya.

"Itu tugas rahasia hyung. Jadi otomatis hyung tak boleh tau." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh dan mengacak rambut hitam hyungnya itu gemas.

"Yak Kyunnie, masa hyung tau saja tidak boleh?" Kembali bibir itu mempout imut, bibir yang sudah Leeteuk rasai beberapa kali itu, bibir yang selalu saja terasa manis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ne hyung. Tidak boleh."

"Huh! Yasudahlah."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya seraya melipat kedua tangan mungilnya didepan dada, melancarkan aksi ngambek yang sebenarnya begitu imut.

"Hyung!" Suara Donghae mengintrupsi mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita main?" Ajaknya.

"Bukankah kalian sedang menjalankan tugas?" Tanya Yesung heran, Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tugas kami ada diarena bermain hyung, kajja!" Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, kedua lengan mungil itu telah ditarik oleh kedua dongsaengnya. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi wajah seperti ini : -_-

...

**-*...*...*...*-**

...

"Hyungie. Ayo main itu!"

"Aniya Kyu! Hyungie akan bermain itu bersamaku, benarkan hyungie?"

"Ck! Bermimpi saja kau ikan, hyungie pastinya akan bersamaku ne?"

"Aniyaa! Hyungie bersamaku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Leeteuk menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, mendengar perdebatan dua namja bawel itu benar-benar membuatnya kelabakan. Apalagi melihat Yesung yang malah tersenyum dan melayani ucapan mereka, maka makin gencarlah mereka memperdebatkannya, juga makin berdenyutlah kepalanya.

"Sudah! Daripada kalian berdebat tidak jelas, sebaiknya kita naik itu saja." Akhirnya setelah mendengar perdebatan tak jelas dan tak berujung itu, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menengahi mereka. Sontak ketiga namja yang tengah sibuk dalam perdebatannya itu –kecuali Yesung yang malah diperdebatkan- mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Leeteuk menuju.

"Hyung? Kau mau masuk istana boneka eh?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng prihatin, disebelahnya tampak Yesung dan Donghae yang tengah menahan tawa mereka.

**KRIK..KRIK..**

Leeteuk menoleh kearah kemana Ia menunjuk. Dan Ia pun sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya, "B-Bukan itu, aish maksudku itu wahana yang ada disebelahnya."

Roller Coaster.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat ketiga namja yadong disana gemas dan mulai melayang-layang dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. "Hyung! Kenapa hyung selalu mengajak ke wahana seperti itu? Tadi sudah rumah hantu, sekarang roller coaster, nanti apa lagi eoh?" Gerutunya seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketanah. Benar-benar seperti perempuan, pikir Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun serempak nan kompak.

"Jebal Sungie hyung. Kurasa tugas yang diberikan Kim songsaemnim itu berhubungan dengan roller coaster." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. Yesung mengerjap, kemudian menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kajja!"

**Smirk.**

Bibir Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Leeteuk pun melengkung, membentuk smirk evil yang menyeramkan. Entah kenapa dalam hal seperti ini mereka selalu saja kompak, bukankah mereka musuh? ._. entahlah hanya mereka yang tau.

"Kajja!"

Setelah melewati perjuangan yang cukup panjang –antrian, rengekan Yesung juga perdebatan KyuHae- mereka pun tiba di wahana yang akan mereka naiki, roller coaster. Yesung melirik kearah jalur kereta yang mereka akan naiki, dan sontak bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. "Hyung." Panggil namja cantik itu sambil menarik-narik lengan Leeteuk, membuat sang empunya menoleh dan mendapati Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sungie takut hyung.."

Namja tampan bermarga Park itu mengacak rambut hitam Yesung pelan, kemudian mengecupnya mesra. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Hyung akan selalu disampingmu."

Perlahan senyum Yesung pun mengembang, Ia mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya didepan wajah Leeteuk."Yaksok?"

"Yaksok." Mereka pun saling melempar senyum yang begitu manis saat kelingking mereka bertautan.

"Hyung." Namja cantik itu kembali memanggil Leeteuk. Masih dengan kelingking yang saling bertautan.

Leeteuk menatap manik Yesung dalam diam, mengisyaratkan namja cantik itu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Ngg.. Kalau Sungie jatoh hyung juga ikut?" Mendengar itu namja tampan itu tersenyum jahil, diliriknya Yesung yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang amat sangat imut. Ia mengadah, menatap langit biru yang begitu indah.

"Hyung akan ikut, kemanapun Sungie pergi." Gombalnya sembari berharap kali ini gombalannya tak akan gagal lagi.

Namun-

"Tapi hyung. Kalau Sungie dikubur, masa hyung ikutan masuk kedalem peti mati Sungie sih?"

**TOWEEENG**

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk gagal menggombali pujaan hatinya.

"Hyung! Ayo sini! Ck, kalian sedang apa eoh?" Kyuhyun yang semula sudah berada didalam kereta pun kembali turun, menarik tangan Yesung hingga terlepas dari Leeteuk. "Hyung duduk bersamaku ne?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Ani Kyu! Hyungie duduk bersamaku, ne hyung?" Yesung mengangguk saat Donghae berucap.

"Bocah-bocah! Kalian salah, Sungie duduk bersamaku." Dan lagi-lagi Yesung mengangguk saat Leeteuk yang berucap.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Yesung, menatap maniknya intens. "Kenapa kau selalu mengangguk saat kami bilang kau duduk dengan salah satu dari kami? Sebenarnya kau itu duduk dengan siapa sih?"

Yesung menatap heran dongsaengnya itu, "Loh? Bukannya kita duduk berempat ne?"

**GUBRAK**

"KERETANYA HANYA MAMPU DIISI DUA ORANG!" Geram ketiganya kesal, mereka menatap Yesung yang malah mengerjap .

"Loh? Bukannya bisa yah diisi oleh empat orang? Keretanya kan ditutupi kaca." Sahut Yesung dengan nada polosnya.

"ITU BIANGLALA!"

"Oh, bianglala. Araseo." Namja cantik itu tersenyum polos, kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, diikuti Kyuhyun lalu Donghae. Mereka benar-benar kompak, -,-

"Ayo naik."

Donghae menarik tangan Yesung, namun segera ditepis oleh namja evil dongsaeng Yesung itu. "Apa-apaan kau Kyu?" Geram Donghae kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, Ia pun langsung menarik tangan hyung mungilnya keatas kereta membimbingnya bak putri raja dan pangerannya. Namun-

Tanpa disangka, Leeteuk pun turut menarik lengan Yesung yang tidak ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Menyebabkan si manis itu oleng dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya, disertai Kyuhyun yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Grr.. Kyupil! Apa yang kau lakukan? Untung saja hyung tidak jatuh." Geram Leeteuk kesal. "Dan kau duduk dengan Donghae! Hyung akan menemani hyungmu."

Kyuhyun melotot, ditunjuknya Donghae yang ternyata juga tengah memelototkan matanya. "Aku bersama dia? No thanks!" Tolak mereka bersamaan.

"Bukankah kalian sedang menjalankan tugas? Kalau begitu kalian harus duduk bersama" Dan ucapan Yesung bagai petir disiang bolong. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun mematuhinya, mereka duduk bersama didepan sedangkan Leeteuk dan Yesung berada dibelakang mereka.

'_Sial kau Leeteuk hyung. Kubalas kau nanti.'_ Batin Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang kini tengah menatap kebelakang dengan wajah masam. Yang ditatap pun seakan tak peduli, mereka berdua terus saja mengbrol tanpa merasakan adanya aura kelam yang berasal dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

'_**Dimohon para penumpang bersiap. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda. Karena wahana roller coaster akan berjalan, dalam hitungan mundur. 10, 9, 8..'**_

**GLEK**

"SUNGIEE TAKUT! EOMMAAA! APPA! KYUNNIEEEE! HAEEE! HIKSS.. HIKS HUEEEE.." Pecahlah tangis namja cantik itu, histeris dan berisik. Leeteuk yang berada disebelahnya sontak menarik bahu mungil itu, mendekap sayang tubuh mungil pujaan hatinya yang masih berteriak seperti yeoja.

'_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'**_

**CHESSSS**

"KYAAA!" Telinga Leeteuk berdengung, mendengar teriakan Yesung yang benar-benar dahsyat. Apalagi posisinya sekarang adalah wajah namja cantik itu tepat berada diperpotongan leher Leeteuk, pastinya sangat dekat dengan telinga namja tampan itu.

"Hiks..Sungie, t-takut hyung.." Leeteuk mengangguk sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung namja cantik itu. Tak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, tak dipedulikannya juga Donghae yang hampir melompat dari keretanya. Serta tak dipedulikannya jalur yang sudah mulai menanjak dan turunan sudah berada didepan matanya.

Eh?

**JGLUK.. GRESSS**

"KYAAAAAA!" Merasakan kereta yang didudukinya bergetar, Yesung sontak berteriak dan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi diatas pangkuan Leeteuk yang kini tengah menahan darah yang hampir merembet keluar dari hidung bangirnya.

...

_**-*...*...*...*-**_

...

"Hiks.." Yesung menggosok mata kanannya yang tampak memerah, disebelahnya Kyuhyun tengah menggandeng tangan mungilnya erat.

"Uljima hyung. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Yesung mengangguk seraya mengatur nafasnya yang sesenggukan, diliriknya wajah tampan sang dongsaeng yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya. "Hik..Di-Dimana Hae dan..Hiks, T-Teukie hyung?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menoleh, diusapnya air mata hyung manisnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mereka sedang membeli air, hyung. Nah itu mereka!"

"Hyung!" Donghae berlari, dan berhenti tepat didepan Yesung. Ia menyodorkan botol air mineral yang dibawanya pada Yesung, dan langsung disambut hangat oleh namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu.

"H-Hiks..Gomawo, H-Hae."

**GREP**

Leeteuk menyentuh tangan mungil Yesung yang tengah memegang botol air, membantunya untuk mendekatkan bibir botol itu pada bibir mungilnya. "Minum pelan-pelan Sungie."

Dengan bantuan Leeteuk, Yesung pun mulai meminum air mineral tersebut, meskipun beberapa tetes air tampak merembet melewati celah bibirnya. "G-Gomawo hyung." Namja tampan itu mengangguk, meraih botol minum tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Donghae. "Kita duduk dulu." Diraihnya tubuh Yesung, menuntunnya untuk duduk disebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kali ini Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tidak mengeluarkan protesan mereka, keduanya terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah Yesung yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Uljima Sungie-ah. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, Ia mengangguk seraya sedikit terbatuk. "Aku lelah hyung." Direbahkannya kepalanya dibahu Leeteuk, mulai memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sejuk.

Melihat itu, entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun terasa tercabik-cabik perlahan. Ia akan mendekati tubuh hyungnya itu, jika saja Donghae tidak menahan lengannya. "Jangan Kyu, biarkan Sungie hyung beristirahat." Ujarnya lirih. Kyuhyun tau, didalam hatinya Donghae pun merasakan kepedihan yang sama dengannya.

"T-Tapi hatiku sakit hyung. Melihat Sungie hyung bisa nyaman bersama Teukie hyung."

"Aku tau itu Kyunnie. Aku sangat tau." Akhirnya Donghae memilih menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawa namja tampan itu pergi, kemanapun asal mereka tidak melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hati mereka itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendongak, menatap Leeteuk yang ternyata juga menatapnya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"N-Ne, gomawo hyung."

**CUP**

Yesung membelakan matanya begitu merasakan benda lunak mengecup dahinya, cukup lama Ia terdiam dengan mata melebar hingga akhirnya Ia mulai memejamkan mata sabitnya, menikmati setiap perasaan yang mengalir dari kecupan itu. Yesung tau, Leeteuk mengecupnya dengan perasaan tulus, dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

'_Perasaan ini. Haruskah aku ungkapkan?' _Batin Leeteuk sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah namja yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Ditatapnya wajah cantik yang memerah sempurna itu, benar-benar menambah kadar manis wajah pujaan hatinya itu.

"Sungie.." Yesung kembali mendongak, mata sabitnya mengerjap begitu melihat hyung tampannya menghela nafas.

"..Saranghae."

**CUP**

"Nado hyung. Mmmh.."

.

.

_**Other Place**_

.

.

Donghae terduduk diam disebuah kursi. Tatapannya sendu, tak ada lagi wajah ceria nan jahilnya saat ini. Jemarinya mencengkram erat celana kain yang dipakainya, membuat jemari-jemari yang memang berukuran mungil itu –walaupun tidak semungil milik Yesung- memutih.

"Ini." Namja Lee itu menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri disebelahnya sembari menyodorkan gelas plastik berisi cola padanya.

"Untukku?" Namja tampan itu mengangguk, Donghae mengambil cola yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Gomawo." Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu mengangguk, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah Donghae.

"Kita menyedihkan ne hyung?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menghela nafas, kemudian menunduk.

"Aku memang selalu menyedihkan Kyu, selalu."

Namja Cho itu menoleh, dilihatnya Donghae yang tersenyum miris menatap langit. "Sejak dulu, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa itu kata 'cinta' dari Sungie hyung. Ia hanya menganggapku dongsaengnya, miris ne?"

Entah keberanian darimana, tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengacak rambut namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang sebenarnya Ia perlukan juga, namun entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa Donghae lebih membutuhkan ketenangan itu. "Tenang saja hyung, kau tidak sendiri. Aku juga miris disini." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga namja tampan itu.

"Hiks.." Dan benar saja, namja tampan itu pun terisak setelah Kyuhyun membisikan kalimat itu. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa Ia menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya."Uljima." Ditariknya tubuh Donghae, dan disandarkannya kepala hyung cengengnya itu pada dadanya. Entah kenapa, Donghae kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu beradu mulut tanpa berhenti.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya isakan Donghae terhenti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Gomawo Kyu." Ia mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun pelan. "Gomawo sudah bersedia menjadikan dadamu sebagai sandaranku."

"Bukan masalah hyung." Namja Lee itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rerumputan hijau yang begitu indah. Seiring dengan itu angin pun berhembus, menggoyangkan surai keduanya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Donghae tanpa berkedip. Namja tampan itu terlihat cantik dengan mata terpejam dan surai panjang yang bergoyang. Apa Ia sudah gila sekarang? Dan, saat Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap kembali wajahnya, Kyuhyun merasa Donghae semakin cantik dan manis. Melebihi cantiknya wajah Yesung.

"H-Hyung.."

"Nde?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kau cantik hyung. Sangat cantik." Mendengar itu, Donghae sontak mengerjap. Ditatapnya manik kecokelatan Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

**DEG**

'_Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun begitu tampan?'_ Batin Donghae dengan wajah yang sudah merona. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Donghae memerah itu kembali terpesona, kata cantik kembali menjadi penilaian Kyuhyun saat itu.

"H-Hyung?"

"Kyunnie.. E-Entah kenapa aku merasa kau begitu tampan, a-apakah aku sudah gila?" Tanya namja tampan bermarga Lee itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak ingin namja yang berumur lebih muda darinya itu melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Tapi sungguh, wajah Donghae benar-benar cantik saat ini.

"Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu hyung?"

**DEG**

"M-Mwo?" Donghae tergagap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahunya, mendekatkan wajah tampannya hingga kini Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Saranghae hyung. Jadilah milikku."

**CUP**

.

.

**END**

.

.

Akhirnyaaa selesai juga story ini. *lapkeringet* Gimana? Gimana? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Nee, emang beberapa hari ini Myn aga' kurang mood bikin fanfic gatau kenapa, dan karena ke-engga moodan itu jadilah epep ini T_T. Tadinya Myn bakal lanjutin sampe chapter 7, tapi Myn takut chingu pada bosen sama story yang engga selesai-selesai ini *hehe. Tapi kalau chingu mau sequel atau cerita tambahan (?) Myn bisa koo ngabulin permintaan chingu *blingblingeyes*

.

Ehem! Myn minta maaf sebelumnya buat chingudeul sekalian yang udah nungguin fanfic 'Are You My Sungie?' ini. Myn engga bermaksud bikin chingu nunggu, tapi beberapa minggu belakangan ini Myn sibuk belajar dan UTS disekolah, jadi ga sempet buka internet. Myn bener-bener minta maaf chingu *bow* sampe-sampe ada chingu yang nge-PM Myn, Myn ngerasa engga enak banget. Tapi dengan publishnya fanfic ini, terbayarlah semua.

.

Ah! Ada beberapa pengumuman buat chingudeul. *pasangtoa* Buat yang request fanfic **WonTeuk** mungkin Myn bakal publish itu besok atau lusa, dikarenakan sekarang koneksi internet dirumah Myn engga memungkinkan banget T_T. Tapi Myn janji, bakal publish secepatnya ko *bighug* ^_^v. Dan buat yang request fanfic **HanSung** Myn ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih karena udah mau request, *bighug* Secepatnya Myn bikin dan publish, jadi bersabar ne~

.

Dan ini dia reply atas riview chingudeul semua :

: 100 buat chingu karena udah berhasil nebak, (^_^)/ Nah sesuai permintaan chingu, Myn udah bikin KyuHae bersatu. Thanks for riview nya chingu. *hug

Augesteca : Kyu seme? Arra arra, image seme nya Kyu emang kuat banget ('_')9 Thanks for riview nya chingu *hug

AngeLeeteuk : Hehe, Yeye emang polos chingu. Mian telat lagi updatenya *bow. Yep, chingu bener yang lempar kaleng sama yang kena kaleng adalah KyuHae XD. Thanks for riviewnya chingu *hug

MiraTania : Ne, chingu bener 100 buat chingu *nyodorin kaleng*. Thanks for riviewnya chingu, *hug

Yesungismine : Hehe, angel yadong *ditabokteuk. Request chingu buat munculin Kibum mungkin ngga bisa dikabulin di chap ini chingu, mian. Tapi kalau berminat nanti Myn bikin tambahan cerita (?) yang munculin Kibumnya XD. Thanks for riviewnya, *hug

FiiAngelself : Yep, 100 buat chingu *nyodorin kaleng lagi* Siip, chingu tunggu aja nanti fanfic WonTeuk nya Myn publish paling lambat lusa. Thanks for riview nya, *hug

L Hanazawa : Ne, salam kenal chingu *hug* Kyaa, chingu Yesung uke shipper, samaa XD. Thanks for riview nya chingu, *hug

KyundaClouds : Gimana lagi chingu, KyuSung kan sodaraan masa pacaran sih, ntar Teuk gimana? Masa menduda? *ditabok Teuk* hehe. Thanks for riviewnya chingu, *hug

ajib4ff : Mmm.. Soal Kibum Myn ga bisa bocorin sekarang XD, kalau chingu mau Myn bisa ngungkapin di chapter tambahan (?). HanSung ne? Mmm.. Boleh deh, Myn coba bikin ^_^. Thanks for riviewnya chingu, *hug

tiaa : gomawo chingu atas pujiannya, Myn jadi malu *geplak*. Thanks for riviewnya, *hug

dinafly3424 : Abang Teuk yang ngga tau tempat chingu *tunjukTeuk* Atas permintaan chingu Myn bikin KyuHae *tunjukKyuHae*. Thanks for riviewnya, *hug

TM : ne annyeong chingu. Segini TeukSungnya memuaskan ngga chingu? Siip, WonTeuk bakal Myn publish paling lambat besok. Thanks for riviewnya, *hug

Cacaclouds : Segini udah panas belom chinguu? Mian updatenya telat chingu *bow. Thanks for riviewnya chinguu, *hug

ajib4ff : Mian baru update chingu, kemarin-kemarin Myn lagi UTS jadi ngga sempet update *bow* . HanSung ne? Arraseo, Myn bakal coba bikin, chingu tunggu aja ne? Thanks for riview and requestannya, *hug

.

Nah sekali lagi Myn mau nanya, **Ada yang mau request sequel atau tambahan chapter (?) ? **. Kalau mau mungkin Myn bakal ngabulin, tapi kalau engga ya engga apa-apa *nyengir*. Nah sekian dulu chingu, mian kalau cuap-cuap diatas bikin pusing dan mual, XD. See you next time (^_^)/


End file.
